For No One
by paperbackwriter9
Summary: Trapped in the Fire Nation's palace, is the worst place to be for a Water Bender like Katara. Now she has to serve her punishment for trying to escape for her freedom. But who does she have to serve it to? Complete!
1. Her Bad Luck

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar the Last Airbender...I wish.

This is my first fanfic, and I've been working on it for awhile now.

Thank you to Nimira...for editing and helping me!

A man gripped my arm and threw me aside with force. I winced, but ever so slightly for I didn't want to show any weakness. I landed on my small bed in the hut. When I moved my arm to try to get back into fighting stance, I cried out in pain. I couldn't tell if my arm was broken, I hoped not.

"You there, your age," a rough voice called out. A man was questioning me, one who had not yet tried to hurt me. I gazed up at all the Fire Benders and I could tell that they were cold. They were Fire Nation, and not used to the cold weather here in the Southern Tribe. I could feel the hatred from their golden eyes shining down on me, which felt like fire in their own way. "Your age!"

Not wanting to be burned again, I spoke. "Sixteen." I answered in a short and forceful way so they wouldn't think they harmed me at all. I didn't know if that was possible because I was practically sitting in a pool of my own blood. I looked up and saw the men chuckling quietly. I wouldn't give up without a fight, ever.

"And your name?" The same man asked me. I stared at him and saw how small and sharp his eyes were, how forceful he tried to look, to fit in with the others around him. Trying to fit in was something I had known all too well here in my tribe. I wanted adventure, not sitting around doing pointless chores.

"Katara," I looked down at my hands, fresh blood dripped off them like the water I could bend. I could feel the stinging and burning everywhere on my body, but I wouldn't give up.

"Put her with the others on the ship." I stared up at the man who had just spoken. I was never the one to not ask questions that were on my mind.

"Why do I have to go?" I had heard about raids all around the Water Nation, but not taking people as prisoners. I had heard all too well about Fire Lord Ozai, and I didn't think he was someone I wanted to meet either.

"You'll find out soon enough, now get up!" The guard shouted at me and I whimpered because of the thought of having to move felt like pain without even trying yet. When I didn't get up, the guard reached down and picked me up by the arms. I cried out in pain and the guard just snickered. "Put her in the cells."

Somehow that didn't sound very comforting to my ears. "You have no right!" I spit in the guards face and tried to break free of his hold.

"Hey men, she's telling me about rights!" The small group of soldiers started laughing, and I felt so defenseless at the moment. Then he lowered his gaze to me and spoke softly so that only I could hear. "I have enough right to do anything I want with you little Miss Water Bender, so think about that."

My blood turned cold and I dropped my gaze to the floor, wishing I could turn into a puddle of water. He dragged me out of the hut and the group of guards followed behind. I watched the homes that were being burned down and emptiness that hadn't been there only a few minutes ago.

I was then turned around and was pushed forward to face a gigantic metal ship. The door came down onto the ice and fumes from whatever it was being powered by made me dizzy. I stared at it and then once more behind me. This was one last chance to try to get away. I turned to run, but ran right into a soldier.

"Now now, the ship is that way," the guard said and pushed me to the entrance. I gulped and followed, seeing weapons that were now in their hands. I walked forward and onto the dark ship.

After having to march down many stairs and into a small cell, I cried. There where no other people down here except for a guard outside the doorway. I cried for everything that had happened just now. But I cried because of the events before it to.

The last I saw of Sokka, was him telling me to go back into the hut, and wait for him there. Now, I had no idea if I would ever see him again. A dark thought passed over me, he could be dead as well.

Then the sound of the metal door opening up sent me into attack mode. But it was just another guard forcing another prisoner to corporate.

They stopped at another cell across from me, and put a girl inside. Then they walked out just as fast as they came. I sat up and tried to peer into the girls cell, but it was too dark. All I could make out was a person just laying on the ground, not moving. I closed my eyes and pretty soon after, I felt the ship move on water. The rocking motion made me fall into a restless sleep.

"Your food!" A ruff voice called out and I opened up my eyes slowly to see a tray being pushed under the cell door. I realized that I could see and I looked out of the cell. There had been torches lit on the walls, high above the cells. I crawled over in pain to my food, and ate.

When I finished, my attention went back to the other prisoner in the cell across. To my surprise, she was leaning against the wall, chewing slowly. Her eyes seem to be out of focus and she never made a sound. "Are you all right?" I asked and she turned her head towards me. Her eyes seemed to be empty, but her gaze was so powerful, it made me a feel a little uneasy. It seemed to be a long time before she spoke, so the sound of her voice made me jump.

"No, thank you for asking," then, with her head still facing my direction, she closed her eyes. For a moment I thought she was just going to die right there. Then she opened her eyes again and looked me over, making me uneasy once more. "What's your name?" The strange girl asked me, with a soft sounding voice.

I tried to think of a reason to not answer her, but I came up with nothing. We were, after all, both prisoners on this horrible ship, probably being sent to our deaths. And besides, what else was there to do? A conversation with something that was alive down here, besides rats, probably would be nice. So after I finished arguing with myself, I answered, "My name is Katara, what's yours?"

"Oh, my name is not important anymore since I'll probably die here anyway," a look of fear hit her when she said that. I was not to sure of her myself.

"I just mean, I've gone through to much to want to have a name. I think it would be better if I did die here."

I really had no idea what to say to her, so I stayed silent. "You want to here my story? Probably not, but I'll tell you anyway because I enjoy talking." I actually was kind of curious, and there was nothing else to do.

"I'll listen if you want," I offered and she smiled and nodded her head. I leaned back against the wall and closed my eyes.

"To make a long story short, I'm not a bender. I'm not from the Water Tribes, or the Fire Nation, but from the Earth Kingdom. I grew up with a very good life, very good indeed, until I was told that I was adopted. I hated my family for never telling me so I ran away. I met a man from the Northern Water Tribe and fell in love with him and went back to his home there. I had been living in a village until the Fire Nation invaded. I had to get away, so I ran to another village for safety."

"I'm sorry to hear that," I said and kept my eyes closed.

"Oh it's not done yet. When I went in search to find my husband, I sure did find him. He told me that he thought I was dead, so he remarried. You can imagine my surprise and how I felt after that. I had left my family, almost killed in a raid, and had my only love remarry. And then somehow I've ended up here, in a ship heading to the capital of the Fire Nation."

I sat up and looked over at her, "The capital? Where the Fire Lord lives? That's were we are heading to?"

"I expect as much," and she turned away from me. "Thanks for listening, Katara, I hope you never get betrayed by a man." Her words haunted me for some unknown reason. A little while later when she had fallen asleep, I stayed up thinking about my family.

My father had left for the war, my mother was dead, and my brother... I didn't even know if my brother was alive. I closed my eyes and dug my nails into the palm of my hand to keep me from crying. A rat scampered across my foot, and I screamed.

"Katara?" The girl asked and I could tell from her voice that she turned over to look at me. "Are you alright?"

"Y- yes, I- I'm fine," I closed my eyes again and pictured myself sleeping, forever and that there wasn't anything that was going to bother me. Finally the rocking of the boat led me to a painful sleep.

I'll try to post more...with Zuko in it...I hope. B/c I want to get him in the story too!


	2. Far From Home

Chapter Two!

B/c of some of the stuff coming into the story, I changed it to M!

Days passed, I think, I really couldn't tell being down here. I would wake up, eat, sometimes talk to the other girl, and then sleep. I held my tears in, I never let them slip. For some reason, I felt that if I did I would cry so hard that I would burst. I didn't know which was worse, staying on the ship or going to the Fire Nation. That doesn't give you much choice does it?

I had become very friendly with the other prisoner. Even though she wouldn't tell me her name, no matter how much I asked her. I began to grow fond of her too. I mean, living through all on that and still being able to smile and laugh? I don't think I could have done that even if I tired.

After a night of talking about remembering life when it was carefree, we both wanted rest. Just before I fell asleep, a guard came downstairs. I could smell him by the overpowering stench of alcohol on his breathe. I pushed myself farther into the corner of the cell, as was my friend in the one across.

"Hello ladiezzzz," he said in a choppy voice, tripping over his own feet. He steadied himself and walked over now so he was standing in front of my cell. "We hads ourselfs a party tonight, you should of been there," and then he laughed. "Ah well, I can bring the party to you!" He laughed and tumbled over and fell to the floor. When he up-righted himself, he looked into my cell. "Wanna be first for a dance with me?"

I didn't say anything and prayed he would just leave me alone. "Huh?" He banged on the cell and I jumped slightly. I saw a pair of keys in his right hand and I wished I could just melt into the floor.

"She doesn't talk," I heard the girl say and the guard slowly turned to face her cell. What was she doing?

"Huh, you say something girl?" He had to support himself with the bars of the cell.

"I said she doesn't talk, and she is already pregnant... sir," she spit out. I was to shocked to even utter a gasp, because I had no idea what she was up too.

"Ohhh, then maybe you wanna dance with me little-" but he burped so he didn't finish. I had to do something, because I couldn't let the drunken guard hurt her. And he was Fire Nation too, so it made me angrier. The girl stood up and faced the guard full in the face.

She was pretty tall, I realized seeing that she had never stood up before. In the dark with the light from the torches, I could see her face clearer. She did look like she came from the Earth Kingdom. She had dark brown hair and brown eyes, and light skin. She gave the guard a look that I had never seen her do before.

"Wow, youz are pretty pretty alright," the guard said and she held her nose.

"Too pretty for you," she yawned and turned her back to him. What in the world was she thinking? All of my thoughts about her from early about her being a little off, were now confirmed. The guard just let out a booming laugh that should have woken up the whole ship.

"Wow, well how do you like me now?" He grabbed his keys and fiddled around until he found the right one. And with him being drunk, it took quite a long time. Then he shoved open the door to her cell and stalked towards her. He reached out and grabbed her neck, pulling her closer. "Aren't you glad your a prisoner on thiz ship?" He tried to kiss her neck and she wasn't pushing him away.

Then, I noticed she was trying to reach for something. The keys. I stood up, which hurt since I hadn't been standing since the day I was captured. When she finally got a hold of them, she yanked them off and pushed the guard back. She threw the keys to me, and I missed them by a second. They hit the floor a made a noise.

"What was that?" The guard pulled away and looked around.

"You've given up?" The girl ask, trying to pull his attention away from the missing keys. He started to kiss her again and she kept backing up. I slowly grabbed the keys and put my hand outside the bars. I felt around until I found the lock and then slowly opened it. When it unlocked, it made a popping noise, but the guard was to busy to notice it.

I carefully crept out of the cell and started to think of a way to help the girl. But the guard noticed me leaving first and turned around. "HEY! GET BACK HERE!" If I ran outside the door, more guards would come, so I turned around and ran past him. I ran down a long hallway full of empty cells and looked for a hiding spot. I could hear the guard looking for me and then the girl's voice.

I hid under a bed inside a cell in a dark corner. I tried not to think of all the dirt and bugs that could be living under there. I also knew it was dangerous because I could be cornered in, but it was my only chance. It was quiet after a moment and I guessed he had given up his search for me.

I was starting to crawl out when a scream filled the whole basement. I jumped and hit my head on the metal frame of the bed. "Damn..." I mumbled and rubbed the top of my head which was now hurting as well. Another scream startled me again, and I rushed to get even farther back. I realized that the scream belonged to the girl's.

"Stop! I beg you! Let go! Please!" I heard her saying, even though I was beginning to lose focus of the objects around me. I couldn't see straight, and my head felt like someone was pounding a hammer into it.

Her begging turned my blood cold, I could only know to well what was happening. I wanted to help, but he could do the same thing to me as well I realized. I mean hadn't she set herself up for that situation? And is if on cue, I heard her yell Katara stay away.

This was to much to bear, I had to get off this ship, out of these cells. Even if that meant jumping off the ship and drowning.

Then the door to the cells opened and made a loud noise, coming in contact with the metal wall. "What is going on down here?" I was sure the voice belonged to another guard. As soon as he spoke, everything went quiet. "What are you doing to our prisoner?"

The drunken guard didn't speak, and I didn't dare make a noise. "Do you not know? Well, your going to have to speak to Lord Ozai about this, and he will decide your punishment."

If I was close enough, I could probably hear the drunken guards heart beat, but all I could hear was my own. I closed my eyes so tight, and prayed no one would find me.

"Well, well, what do we have hear?" My eyes shot open and standing in front of me was the guard who had come down here. "Were you going to escape? We will just have to have Lord Ozai talk to you too, and you won't have to wait that long. Do you know why?"

I shook my head no, and never took my gaze off of him. "I'll tell you why, because we are already here at the Fire Nation, welcome," and he laughed as my heart seemed to stop beating.


	3. Unfair

**I apologize in advance for this chapter being really short, but I'm taking a break because of my thanksgiving break coming up. **

**I really will try to post something during break, but I have a lot of plans and I can't promise it.**

**So this is like a short chapter, but I hope you guys like it anyway!**

**paperbackwriter9**

———————————————————————————————————————

Going onto the deck in the bright sunlight felt so good. I didn't even know how long I had been down in the cells for. My hands were behind my back, and they were tied up. My feet weren't because I had to walk inside the Fire Palace, and face Lord Ozai. So the time between getting off the ship and facing him, meant I could escape.

The problem was. there were guards all around and I was stuck. So I started to think about my life. Lord Ozai was ninety-nine point nine percent, going to kill me.

I guess I had had a good life, I didn't get the things I wanted though. I had wanted to marry, have children, and learn how to bend a lot better. My eyes started to fill up with tears, but I held them back. No fire bender was going to see me cry. I am tough.

"Take her to the Lord!" The guard shouted, and four guards walked along side of me. The palace was enormous! It shone like the sun itself, standing proudly from all the small villages around it. It seemed like it was almost glimmering in the sun. But the thing I noticed the most, was the red and black everywhere.

When I entered the palace, I felt cold which was pretty strange since I was in the Fire Nation. But I knew that I had goose bumps from the very thought of seeing the most powerful man of the deadly Fire Nation... in person. I walked down a dimly lit hall, which had been covered in the Fire Nation's traditional black, red, and gold colors.

I thought about my own nation, and how peaceful it was. There was some violence, because we have to protect ourselves. Basically, the Water Tribes were a peaceful people, and only wanted peace. I was just one of the many who wanted peace, and I ended up in here.

I squeezed my eyes closed and wished everything away, but I opened them to soon. I was standing in front of a large door that had the Fire Nation's symbol carved into it. My palms were clammy, and I felt light headed as the guards went to open the door.

"Stop!" Someone yelled down the hallway, his echo rang through my ears. A short man from the Fire Nation, ran up to our small group, panting.

"The- Lord- don't-," He took in a big breathe and his breathing returned to normal. "The Fire Lord does not want any visitors today. His son, Prince Zuko, is in conference with him, ever since this morning." He finally noticed me, and his eyes grew sharp. "Who is this here?"

"A prisoner who was trying to escape back on the ship sir," the guard said easily, and then it was silent for a few moments.

"Escape? Well, the Lord will decide later, so for now lock her up in the prisoners cells." The guards bowed and forced me forward down yet another dim hall.

After awhile, the guards had picked up the pace, and I had to walk faster. I was still hurt, so it was painful when I walked. "Faster!" A guard yelled and I fell to the floor.

He picked me up, turned me around, and forced me into the wall. He grabbed the hand cuffs and tied them tighter. They cut into my wrists, which were bleeding and it had dripped and hit my leg. My legs had been exposed because the material had been worn out back on the ship.

The guard pulled out some keys and unlocked a cell. He shoved me into it, and I fell onto the ground. Then he untied my wrists, which I couldn't have used anyway. He paused for a moment, looking at me and then spit on the ground. "Water Tribe peasant," he said and turned and left.

I was left alone in a big empty chamber, and I was freezing. I suddenly felt a rush of anger fill me. I screamed out in rage, swearing to the world and everything around me, but especially at the Fire Nation. Why the hell was I the one who deserved this punishment? Why did it have to be me? I squeezed my eyes shut and screamed until my voice went hoarse.

I put my forehead against the cold stone wall, and closed my eyes. It felt good screaming my anger away, but it wasn't enough.


	4. Wrong Door

**My Thanksgiving break was awesome! But I felt bad for not writing so I had to post something.**

**Anyway, this does have a cliff hanger, but I'm also trying to decide what should happen...but I want to post it soon.**

**paperbackwriter9 ;)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own ATLA.**

—————————————————————————————————————

I curled my fists together and suddenly I stopped as the world slowly went black. I sat there and did nothing, no tears, no nothing.

"Katara..." A female voice rang out.

"Who is it?" I searched for the woman but couldn't see anyone.

"It's your mother... did you forget me?" The voice said from somewhere.

"What? Mother?" I searched frantically for her, but couldn't find the body to whom the voice belonged to.

"Don't give up, stay strong and he will come," she said.

"Who? Mother!?"

I woke up and looked around me, trying to grasp my bearings. I was still in the Fire Nation, I sighed, so it had to of been a dream. But what had she meant by he will come, or don't give up? I shivered, and I couldn't get over how real that had just felt.

My thoughts left me when the metal door slammed open. "Here," a ruff voice said and pushed a tray with food and water into the chamber. Then he slammed the door closed and was gone.

It took awhile, but I slowly sat back on my knees and then half crawled, half scooted over to the food. I didn't feel anything, which was a very strange feeling. I don't know if I could have thought anything else because my stomach was screaming hungry. And even though I was, the need for food wasn't appealing.

That dream had made me think, and I wanted to dream again. So I lowered my face and ate, because my hands couldn't support me.

——————————————————————————————————————

I was in a room, a grand room. It looked like it belonged to a noble, with all it's gold. There was someone sitting on a chair, but I didn't know who. For some reason I knew the person was crying, or at least on the inside. Then the person spoke, "Gone," and then I woke up.

I sat up and looked around again to see more food. My thoughts drifted back to the dream, as I went to eat again. Who was the person? Was it male or female? And why did they say gone?

I asked the questions to myself over and over again, not sure if I was dreaming or not. But he answered that question when the guard came through the door.

"Up, now, he's going to see you," the guard said and waited impatiently by the door.

I have to admit it was a little embarrassing to have to ask the guard for help, but that was the only way.

"I can't get up," I said.

"What do you mean you can't get up?"

"I can't use my hands, they hurt to much," I said in a calm voice.

"Fine," the guard said in a annoyed voice and picked me up by the shoulders. At least I could stand on my own two feet. I would hate to need the guards help to walk.

We left the cells and walked up into a hallway that was wide and high. "Almost there, down the hallway and then were there."

"This doesn't look like the door from before," I said meekly.

The guard took a long time to answer, "It's not...it's the Lord's personal chamber...his bedroom."

➔ **So there you go! I guess it is kind of a big cliff hanger, but I hope to update soon!**


	5. Katara's Punishment

**It's been a little bit, but I finally think I now what's going to happen with the story next. **

**This next chapter is what I had originally written, but I didn't know if I was going to post it...but here you go.**

**Oh, and some people thought that in the previous chapter Katara was being taken to Prince Zuko's chamber, but no it's Ozai's bedroom.**

**And thanks to every one so far for reviewing...it makes me happy!**

**papberbackwriter9**

**Disclaimer: I don't, and never will, own ATLA.**

——————————————————————————————————————

I'm pretty sure my eyes were bugging out from their sockets. The Fire Lord's room? Why in the world was I being sent here?

The guard knocked and the door swung open. At the doorway was the Lord himself, in fact he almost fit in the whole doorway. I gulped and he stared down at me with his small, sharp, gold eyes.

"Leave her here, and leave," he ordered and I wanted shrink into a mouse and go back to the cells. The Fire Lord shoved me through the doorway and stood in front of me. My heart would burst from fear if I didn't stop biting my lips.

"Your age?" He asked in a loud demanding voice. He was decked out in his Fire Nation attire, with gold, red, and black. He was a true sight to see, and he looked like the perfect Fire Nation ruler...evil.

I was to afraid to even speak, doubting that I could, so I just stood there. The power he held seemed to be dripping off him, like the sweat that had formed at my brow.

"YOU WILL ANSWER WHEN SPOKEN TO!" He yelled and I fell to the floor in an awkward bow. He laughed and put his foot on my shoulder and pushed me into the floor. "That is how you bow to me, you filthy girl," he said and then sat down. "Now then, your age?"

"Sixteen," I said and the memories of the same thing went through my head as I replayed what happened before I was captured.

"Ah, very good, and your name?"

"K-Katara," I said still bowing on the ground.

"You are from the Water Tribe are you not?"

"Yes I-" she was interrupted.

"Filthy, disgusting, wretched people. I hope we finally kill them all off, or make them servants and slaves," he laughed and he stood above me as I trembled in fear.

I forced myself up, painfully, but I got up and kept my eyes averted to the ground.

"Do you think I'm going to rape you? Huh?" He said in a low voice near my ear, so that I was a little thrown off at the question. I just nodded my head and he laughed rather loud.

"I wouldn't waste my time on a...Water Tribe witch...but Zuko might," and now he seemed to be talking to himself.

"I'm not going to kill you, I have better things to do, but I'm not going to let you live a better life. So from now on you shall be a concubine for my disloyal son...Prince Zuko. And when your not giving him what he wants, you shall be locked up. If you are good enough after some time, we shall put you to work."

He suddenly shot a fire ball near my face and I screamed. "Ahh, the pleasent sound of fear," he laughed happily. "Know this, if you try to escape, this fire will consume you and I'll not even blink watching you burn in it."

I nodded my head, and I gulped. "Do you think there was a reason I wanted to see a prisoner in my chambers? One of many prisoners actually. No, the throne room is occupied with generals and the Prince." The Fire Lord opened the door and motioned for a guard.

The guard came in and handcuffed me and grabbed my arms to take me out of the Fire Lord's chambers.

"Besides, I wouldn't waste my time with an ugly Water Tribe whore, " and then he laughed and laughed, because I was hurt physically, and now mentally.

——————————————————————————————————————

**Hope you like it so far! And yes, Zutara fans, Zuko will come into the next chapter ;)**

**And if you like Card Captor Sakura, go check out rena4u! ;p**


	6. In His Room

**Wow, another chapter up! And this is one long chapter...compared to the last two.**

**I felt bad that I was posting short ones, but hey, hopefully this will make it up.**

**I want to thank everyone who has reviewed so far because this is my first fanfic ever and it makes me happy. )**

**Anyway...**

**Disclaimer: Don't own ATLA...duh, or Zutara would be in every episode.**

**paperbackwriter9**

—————————————————————————————————————

I sat alone, hunched over, in a cell. Yes, another cell...when was it going to end? I was weighing my options now, of what I could do. On one hand I could kill myself. How? I wasn't even sure, and I don't think that I could even bring myself to that. On the other hand, I was the Prince of the Fire Nation's concubine. These choices didn't really give me a happy, bubbly, feeling inside.

I told myself the truth, the harsh truth. I was a concubine for Prince Zuko...of the Fire Nation. Could this world get any more twisted then it already was? I'm sorry, but the idea of pleasuring the Prince made me more then a little angry.

I knew what a concubine's life was all about. Always being trapped and afraid at times. Maybe, just maybe, the Prince would take mercy on me and let me pretend to do my punishment. Maybe the Prince saw that a Water Tribe girl wasn't worth it, just like his father.

Right now I wanted to be wrapped up in warm arms back home. I wanted my brother...if he was alive...and I wanted my father, if he was alive too. I wanted the things that I always took for granted, and now I had nothing.

I replayed my whole life over ever since I was captured. I remembered that helpless girl on the ship who let herself be raped so I could escape.

What ever happened to her? Her punishment was probably death along with the guard who raped her. I shivered, not because I was cold, but because I realized that I survived.

A sixteen year old girl should not have to be forced into this kind of life. I continued ranting on in my head, because I was afraid I would be hit if I talked out loud. It was strange because I knew I was losing my control with reality, but I couldn't stop it.

—————————————————————————————————————

The morning after I thought I was going to go crazy, I awoke, ate, and headed down with the guards. They were taking me to the room were you got dressed up before you were off to pleasure a man.

I had expected women lounging about, gossiping and talking about the night before. I came into a room with few women, mostly trembling in fear in a corner.

An older women with long black hair down her back, and a round face, came into the room. "Is this the one for the Prince?"

"Yes, get her ready then I'll take her to his room," he grunted and left me alone.

"Why, turn around and let me see you dear." I turned slowly, as if I was going to fall off balance. "My, my, you can't be more than eighteen!"

"Sixteen," I muttered and her eyes grew wide.

"Well, my name is Yumi."

"Katara."

————————————————————————————————————

I stared in the mirror and my reflection stared right back. I was a Fire Nation girl without- the hair and skin and eyes. I wanted to cry, to rub this horrible make-up of my Water Tribe skin until it burned.

But, I held it in, all of it. No one was ever going to see me cry.

The guard came and handcuffed me, like a ritual. I was getting used to all of the chains, then cells, and going crazy inside my skin.

Instead of going back into the cells like I was used to, we took a different route. The guard pushed me along as I slowed down.

"The Prince's chambers," he said and knocked on the door a few times. I swallowed hard because I was scared. If the Prince was anything like his father, this was going to be rough. Why couldn't I have died in the prison cell? Or back on the ship? I certainly didn't want to be used like a doll and then thrown away.

The door slowly creaked open and a rough voice came through it. "What do you want? I ordered that no one would disturb me!"

"I have here, the girl your father sentenced to be your concubine for her punishment. Your father, has given me strict orders to have you take care of her," the guard turned towards me.

"I don't want any," the Prince said closing the door. Even though I couldn't see his face, I was pretty sure he was disgusted with me. Then it dawned on me, what if I really was just filth?

"But your highness-" the guard started to argue.

"Fine, I'll take the girl if it means you'll leave me alone," the Prince said and the door open all the way, almost hitting the guard in his big fat ugly nose.

I almost laughed when I imagined the guard in pain for once and not me. Can you imagine me laughing in my state? I really must be going crazy.

Standing there was the Prince of the Fire Nation. My first thought was...wow. He was quite handsome, with his gold eyes, and shaggy hair framing his face. He had the traditional pale skin, and a scar around his eye that seemed to add to his features. He stood tall, and proud, but there was something that you could notice even if he looked strong. I think he was hurt...by something or someone.

I'll never forget the way he first looked at me when he opened the door. I just caught his eyes open a little wider, but you would have probably missed it if you had blinked.

There was also something that made him seem a bit less frightening than his father. When the Fire Lord Ozai came into a room, the color would drain from your face.

"Hurry up," he said and waited impatiently for me to get inside his room. "You can go now," he told the guard and the guard bowed. As soon as I heard the door slam shut, I became scared again.

I didn't notice him come around me, and stand rather close to me. "Wait here," he commanded in an annoyed tone.

Then he walked away without another word. I sighed and looked around the room. It was gigantic with doors leading off to who knows where. The bed looked so soft and inviting, since I had been sleeping on cold, hard floors.

The bed was on a raised platform, and it's comforter was a dark red color. Even in all it's elegance, the whole concubine thing came back to me, and I wanted to avoid the bed at all costs, no matter how inviting.

The Prince appeared again, and this time with a small knife. He walked over to me and held up my hands. Before I could pull away, he had the handcuffs on the floor.

My bruised and bloodied wrists were exposed to the air, and I sucked in my breathe. The sight of my once graceful hands, and wrists, was horrid.

I had had no treatment on the ship, or at the palace, and the stinging was unbearable. I also noticed that my fingers seemed to be out of place, and I pulled my hands back, only to cry out when the Prince grabbed them back rather forcefully.

"No!" I cried, and I tried to pull away again.

"Let me see them," he said almost vicious. He grabbed my arms not to hard, and examined my hands. "A few of your fingers are out of place," he said and I felt tears in my eyes. "I know how to put them back."

I looked up at him, with a puzzled expression. "I needed to know because...just trust me."

I looked up at him, "Trust you? I barely know you. If anything your just like your father-"

"Don't tell me that!" He yelled and pulled on my hands, and I let out a small scream. "I am not like my father, I'm not coldhearted." Prince Zuko whispered out in a quiet voice.

"What?" I asked and he looked startled, as if he had just let out a dark secret.

"Nothing. As I was saying, you have to trust me, because it looks like we shall be spending time together."

I didn't answer because that is not what I had wanted to hear in the first place. Before I knew it, he had grabbed my hand and started to push my fingers back. I cried out in pain, and a tear ran down my cheek.

"Their fine now," and it seemed that he hesitated as if he was wondering what to do next. I reached up and brushed the tear away from my cheek. He picked up the rope that had been around my wrists, and threw it on a desk.

My heart started beating again, but this time I was nervous. My punishment wasn't what I had in mind! After all, my body was my own! I wanted to yell that out at him, to find a way to stop being scared. But of course I didn't.

"Follow me," he ordered, and he waited until I had walked over by him. He walked through a door, and into a room that was smaller, but still comforting.

There was a bed and a table with chairs. There was a wardrobe, and a mirror from the ceiling to the floor.

"Sleep here...tomorrow you'll have to be locked up," he said.

"Do you always listen to him?" I said under my breathe. I think, unfortunately, he had heard what I had asked him, but didn't answer. I knew he had heard me for sure when he slammed the door shut.

My heart didn't stop pounding until I couldn't hear his feet pounding on the floor. I had made it through that at least, but I was still troubled. Or exhausted. Either way I felt like I hadn't got any sleep for months.

As soon as my body hit the soft bed, I was snoozing away, dreaming of home.

———————————————————————————————————

**More on the way! Hope you liked!**


	7. Time To Work

**Thank you to those who reviewed, your awesome. )**

**I hope you enjoy this next chapter, it's a present from me to you for the holidays!**

**Happy holidays to everybody!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own ATLA, but I put it on my list this year!**

**paperbackwriter9**

—————————————————————————————————————

I yawned and sit up in my bed. I felt great, like I was completely refreshed. I was aware of some bruises, but besides that, I was fine. I looked around my room...at least I thought it was my room.

Then it hit me.

I was still in the Fire Nation, in Prince Zuko's chambers, and I was his concubine.

No! I thought I had been back home with Sokka, and we were penguin sledding. I guess it had all been a dream, and my happiness vanished, leaving me feeling empty and awkward.

I wanted to sleep again, to feel the snow that I had thought was real. I laid my head down on the pillow and hummed quietly.

I slowly began to regain all of the past events, like how I was supposed to me locked up when I wasn't doing my job. I sat up because I knew that I couldn't sleep. I was wide awake with thoughts about my horrible future ahead of me.

I sat with my head in my hands and cried.

———————————————————————————————————

Someone knocked on my door and I yelled a faint come in to them. Prince Zuko opened the door and looked down on me with a emotionless face. "Your lucky," he slammed the door all the way open. When it hit the wall I jumped in surprise.

"Lucky?" I said softly because I did not want to make him angry with me.

"The guard came to lock you up, but I told him that you were working already. I let you sleep in longer then I should have, so you better listen to me today when I tell you to do something for me."

Prince Zuko let me off the hook? Why in the world would he care about me getting my sleep, but I was grateful because I did feel better. "Thank you," I said remembering my manners.

He looked confused and I realized that he must not get said thank you to a lot. "Follow me," he said and walked out of my room and into his. "First, I want you to take care of this," and on and on.

I did my work because I wanted to show him that I was grateful for not being locked up. It I got him to pity me, then maybe I wouldn't even have to do my punishment at all.

In a twisted way, I thought that this whole situation was pretty hilarious. I remembered my Gran Gran telling me that in our darkest days, the future looked bleaker than ever. I still had my plans to escape and get away, but my future did look pretty bleak from here.

I was scrubbing the floor when two black boots appeared in front of me. "Get up, your done," Zuko said and his voice rang in my ears. Maybe he had seen that I was grateful to him.

I got up slowly and stared back into his bright eyes. "Thank you," I said and he nodded his head. "So..." It was silent and he stared at his hands. "Can I sit?" I asked and motioned to the chair near by.

"Yes," he said and sat down across from me. It was so quiet, you could probably hear a pin drop. I wanted to break the silence, but it wasn't as if I could just have a friendly conversation.

There was one question that I as dying to ask, but I was to afraid too. It was about the Prince's scar, and how he got it. I eyed him again and again, because I thought he didn't notice me.

"What do you keep looking at?" He hissed and stared me full in the face.

"Nothing..."

"There's nothing to look at," he said quietly and I felt a wave of sympathy for him. I realized that it wasn't his fault I was here, it was Ozai's. How could he stand having a father like that? Cruel and unkind to every being around him. If I were Zuko, I think I would have run away by now.

"Okay, I was looking at your scar," I said it gently and forced myself to watch his reaction. At first his face harden, then he just looked curious, but then harden again.

"Well...stop," he said unsure of his words and touched his scar as if to see if it was still on his face.

**Don't Katara.**

Yes, ask.

**No, he won't like it.**

Come on, start talking.

I was battling with myself to ask him the one question I really wanted to. I guess sometimes I was foolish, or maybe I was so lost that I was playing some kind of game in my head. The game was called, ask the Fire Prince a question that might get you killed. I smiled, but only on the inside.

"So...how did you get that scar?"

"That's none of your business!" He shouted and stood up and the chair fell over behind him.

"I just wanted-"

"No, I think I've left you with to much freedom, my scar is my issue, not yours." He walked over to the door and summoned a guard. The guard walked into the doorway and stood at Prince's Zuko's disposal. "You can lock her up now, she's done working."

The guard half smiled but hid it before Zuko could see. He reached for my arms and tied them up. I was going on another trip to the cells, what joy. I looked up at the Prince when I was leaving. I wanted to tell him from the expression on my face that I was sorry, but Zuko didn't look up.

I heard a door slam and hung my head. Maybe the Prince wasn't what I had thought. Maybe he was like his father after all, and I sighed. I just might have to do my punishment after all.

—————————————————————————————————————

**NOOOOOOOO! Zuko doesn't like her? Zutara won't make it through? **

**I'll update soon so you can find out.**

**For now, happy holidays! ;P**


	8. Serving

**Wow, this chapter was hard to write.**

**I'm sorry in advance because when you read it, you'll see that you don't get everything. (You'll see when you read it)**

**This is a first for me so just try to stick with it because this whole chapter is very important to the story.**

**I will hopefully update soon because I can't wait to write the next chapter!**

**paperbackwriter9**

————————————————————————————————————

Here I was again, getting dressed up by Yumi, getting ready to pleasure the Prince. We had been found out by someone, and the Fire Lord learned that I had not yet fulfilled my punishment. I would be killed if I didn't follow his orders, but forced into a life I didn't want if I did.

_Katara! How could you?_

I could here my brother saying those words right now. My father would be ashamed of me, and my mother, I didn't know. I was betraying my family, and my nation, but what could I do?

I didn't exactly know what to do, because the Prince didn't like me, he had me locked up.

"There now, you look so pretty," Yumi said with a small smile, "I'm sure Prince Zuko will think you are very eye catching."

"Unfortunately," I said and followed the guard out.

—————————————————————————————————————

The guard knocked and Zuko stood in the doorway, reminding me of his father when I first saw him. He didn't speak, but just opened the door all the way for me.

I bowed slightly, feeling I needed to in my situation. He followed after me, and then stood opposite of me. "My father has already told me why your here."

I stared at the ground and didn't answer back, I felt too uncomfortable even looking at him. "We have to or...I'll be killed," I said quietly.

Then realization hit me, and I realized that I was going to actually give him my...virginity, the one thing that I had in this place. I realized that I was worthless here, that I would never get home alive because I was to weak to escape. I realized that it didn't matter what happened to me because I was a Water Tribe girl, in the heart of the Fire Nation.

I walked over to Zuko and forced a smile to my lips. "Please, I have to do this," I whispered like I had a great secret. I wouldn't die, I was going to live.

Grabbing his collar of his shirt, I kissed him. I was surprised when my body responded to it, because I liked it. And a single thought ran through my head, maybe it would be good.

Strange enough, he kissed me back, and he put his hands on my waist. "Katara..." he started to say.

"No, I have to," I whispered and sighed, once I do this, I cannot go back.

I pulled him over to the bed, and my heart raced, I just wanted this to be over with now. I kissed his neck, and he kissed me back, and his hands were on my clothes. He undid the top layer, and off came the dress, and I was left in my under garments. I pulled of his shirt and I saw his well toned chest. I had to admit that Zuko was good looking, and I felt so ugly.

He left a trailed kisses from my neck up to my face and then my lips. I kissed back and stared at the wall behind his head. He was on top of me now, and ran his finger down to my thighs. My legs were tightly closed, and he must have realized that I was afraid.

"Have you ever done something like this?" He stopped and looked up at me. I nodded no and his eyes widened. "Your a...virgin?" I nodded again and he sat back and stared at me. "I can't...I don't want you to..."

I knew he was going to stop and give up so I jumped in. I was solely thinking of living and nothing else. "No Zuko, we have to, please, I need to," I begged rather loudly and he looked down at me.

"I don't-" I shot up and kissed him hard on the lips. His eyes were still closed when I pulled away. Zuko nodded and gently pushed me back down onto the bed. He gently pushed my legs open and lay in-between them, keeping himself propped up with my hands.

He paused, and didn't move for some time, then sat back on the bed. "Katara I'm not going to make you do this because my father wants you to. I'm tired of following his orders."

"But I'll be killed!" I shouted.

"No, I'll tell him that you did your punishment, and that I was pleased. You should be able to chose who, and when your ready," he stood up and walked into a near by room and closed the door.

Zuko had saved me, and I got to keep my virginity for someone I loved. But why did he care so much? His father seemed to upset him so much. I couldn't blame him, his father was horrible.

Once again, I was stuck in a situation that I couldn't control. It was all good that Zuko would lie to him, but if he ever found out? I shuddered, because I knew that I would die a harsh death for going behind the back of the Fire Lord.

—————————————————————————————————————

**In my own line when Zuko says, "Your a virgin?" I started laughing because I couldn't imagine him saying it. But I needed something that showed he was surprised about it.**

\ **Now I'm embarrassed, but I needed to start somewhere I guess. **

**Anyway, I can't wait to update! ;)**


	9. Lying Is Dangerous

**Thanks to studying for annoying finals, and being sick on my short break, I couldn't write or post until now.**

**But thank gosh for Fan-fiction because after school, this is my getaway. p**

**Anyway, here you go.**

**Paperbackwriter9**

**Disclaimer: I don't own ATLA.**

——————————————————————————————————————

I woke up when the light hit my face. I could tell that it was morning without even opening up my eyes, so I yawned out loud. I heard a second yawn beside me and I sat up. Zuko's bright eyes stared back at me, and I cowardly lowered me gaze.

"Good morning," he said and half smiled at me. I smiled a small smile back and didn't speak. I wished that I had when his attitude changed and he got up. He left me sitting there in the bed, and I yawned once more.

————————————————————————————————————

I was lucky, awfully lucky. Was there ever a chance that I wouldn't have to give over my body in my head? The possibility was there but slim, but I guess Zuko had more to him then I thought he did. I sat there a short time and could hear him moving around in the other room.

After awhile I realized that I was in my under garments, and collected my clothing and redressed. When I was nearly finished, Zuko came out and sat on the edge of the bed. "I think it's best if you stay here, you technically should after what we..."did."

I turned around and faced him, "I don't know," I felt uncomfortable around him.

Prince Zuko was calm and he looked down at his hands, and then spoke. "My father expects it." It was short and straightforward and I timidly nodded my head in agreement.

"Then I'll just-"I stopped mid-sentence and walked over to room that I had first stayed at when I was here. "I'll just stay in here, and catch up on sleep."

——————————————————————————————————————

I was reading a book that Zuko had laying around, by a window in his room. He was looking at some papers and didn't look up at me at all. Someone knocked and Zuko finally glanced my way, "Are you hungry? Someone is here to take our orders of what we want."

With a nod, he stood up and talked to the servant outside and silently came back in. He sat down and continued to read the papers he had. I felt curious to see what he was working on, and I thought he didn't notice me there.

"You don't have to stay in that room, you know," his voice made me jump and I nodded. I sat down at a table and then stood back up.

"It's alright, I'll go back to my- the room," I closed the door and pounded my fist against the wall. I had all of this pent up anger from somewhere, and I needed to let it out.

Zuko knocked on the door and came in. "What's wrong? I heard something in here, " and I knew that he knew what I was doing.

I was embarrassed to tell him that I had been so upset at this stupid palace, this stupid concubine thing, and my stupid life. It was just my luck to get caught in something like this, wasn't it? "I was mad," and he nodded like he understood. I sat there holding back tears, not daring to let one fall in front of him.

"So for how long am I going to be in this room?" I asked. He closed his eyes and shrugged his shoulders.

"I really don't know, it all depends," he said.

"On what?" I asked, as my curiosity grew.

"On-" He stopped because the door was thrown open and a guard came inside. It was strange because the guards had never dared to enter the Prince's room before.

"The girl is needed," the guard said and eyed Zuko. I knew that Zuko was also wondering why he had came into the room uninvited. I stood up and followed the guard out, and when I turned around to look at Zuko, he was turning his face away, and it was filled with guilt.

—————————————————————————————————————

We walked to a room that was empty except for columns and a chair, or throne in this case. I just happened to be more occupied with the person sitting on the throne, the Fire Lord.

"Well, well, " he said laughing and I shrink away, "have you learned nothing since you got here? Where is your bow to me?" I stood up and then bowed, and almost toppled over.

The Fire Lord got up and walked down to stand in front of me. "I don't understand it, your not ugly, so why hasn't anything happened yet?"

"What?" I asked, and wished that I could pull the word back into my mouth.

"Why hasn't my son used you yet? Why hasn't he used his power? I knew he was weak, but if he is given a girl to pleasure him, what is there to explain? Do I have to draw it for him?" The Fire Lord sat back on his chair and scowled in my direction.

Poor Zuko, having his father wanting him to use a concubine? What kind of a place am I in? But even more importantly, how did his father find this out? Unless Zuko had told...but he said he wouldn't!

My anger rose slightly at the thought of Zuko betraying me. I knew we weren't friends or anything, but he had promised, and he was like me, trapped here under this ruler.

"I should punish him, I think I've let him to much freedom," the Fire Lord ranted on and I ignored it. It was no fair that Zuko took the blame, he could become a great ruler for this nation one day.

I found that I guess I did care more for him then I thought I did, and realized something. I was going to die, vanish, and never be heard of again, I wouldn't rule the nation, he would. I had no place here, no name, and no way out.

This was my only chance to help.

"I didn't- I didn't give in to him," I said, as loud as I could.

Fire Lord Ozai was silent and looked down at me with a strange expression. "Then you will be punished, and you will be punished until you realize what you did was wrong, and no one disobeys me."

His response frightened me, and I was afraid he would see through my lying.

"Take her away, to the chamber," and he didn't laugh like I thought he would. The Fire Lord just stared coldly at me, and watched me until I was out of the room.

The guard brought me to a chamber that was nearly empty except for a cell looking thing in the corner, and a table. It was red, of course, and the border was gold. There where no windows, and no feelings of escaping in here.

——————————————————————————————————————

Being locked up give me time to think, and Zuko was the first thing in my mind. Even though I took the blame for him, I hoped that his father wouldn't try anything. I also wanted Zuko to know that I took the blame for him, if he was the one who told his father.

Zuko did, however, say that he would let me keep my virginity because he didn't want to follow his father's orders. I was confused by this whole thing, and hoped there would be some escape.

The door slammed open and my thoughts melted under the Fire Lord's gaze. "Do you remember another prisoner on the ship?"

I thought all the way back until I remembered that girl who wouldn't give me her name.

"Do you?"

"Yes," I mumbled out. The Fire Lord laughed and I could only imagine the worst.

"She wasn't as eye catching as you are, but she was good enough for me," he stopped pacing and waited for my reaction.

It didn't take long to see my reaction.

Oh my, she was forced to... with the...Fire Lord? I was trembling in an instant, and I couldn't tear my gaze away from his deathly one.

"Yes, I meant what I said, but she's not here anymore. She was of no use to me after. But you, you will serve my son, if I think you should."

No, please no, I begged inside me head, where I spent most of my time nowadays.

"And that drunk guard? He would have let you escape if my other guards weren't there, so he was taken care of as well."

No! This was way to fast for me, the girl, the guard killed, and now...me?

He watched has the information settled in, and his words slipping around now in my petrified mind. "I'll be back, you can count on it."

—————————————————————————————————————

**I shall try my hardest to post. And I hoped you enjoyed this chapter!**


	10. Inside The Room

**I've started over so many times, and stared at my story for who knows how long. **

**I've been going through a huge case of writer's block and I apologize for not updating in a long time. **

**Due to the end of my last chapter, I had many different options for this chapter. But I'm pleased with it, and I think that it's in the right direction.**

**However, I must warn you, there is a rape scene and is not suitable for young people.**

**Paperbackwriter9**

**Disclaimer: I don't own ATLA.**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Help!" I screamed, and let my voice ring out into the almost empty room. "Someone please help!" I tried again but it made him just chuckle.

"No one can hear you," the Fire Lord said, and my heart beat so fast that I was sure it would surely explode.

I just have to make myself heard. I have to try, and hope that a passing person would stop and wondered what was going on in the room. This was the worst thing ever, the thing I feared the most. The Fire Lord was actually…going to rape me.

"You're lucky enough to have lasted in the Fire Nation for this long you know. I think that that was my first mistake I made. My second mistake was letting you serve Zuko. That boy can't even use something like that to his advantage, what kind of a man is he? So now, I know what I should have done all along."

_No. No. No._

I couldn't believe this was happening to me! I tried to get away but my arms were chained up to the wall. This didn't stop me from trying to move around and get loose.

The Fire Lord's hand held my body against the cold metal wall, and his other hand went up my shirt. I screamed when I felt him slide his hands over my breasts and squeeze them. The Fire Lord just laughed at me, and pulled his hand down to his side. "I'm warning you now, don't scream again."

My body went limp in his grasp and then I knew it was no use to try to get free from him. He forced my top open, and the material ripped letting my under garments peek through. I couldn't help but scream again, this wasn't right!

"I warned you girl!" The Fire Lord raised one of his hands toward my face. Just when I thought he was going to slap me, he let his hand drop and he unchained me. I reacted, and I rushed toward the door, only to have my legs give out from under me.

"That wasn't very smart, was it now?" And he walked over and picked me up and put me on a small bed that I hadn't noticed in the corner. _Oh great, just when this couldn't get any worse._

He pushed me down, and crawled on top of me. "When you misbehave, and don't respect me, I have a punishment that should set you straight. He took off his shirt and then tried to take my pants off. I tried to get away but he was to strong for me. The Fire Lord rose his hand up with his palm facing up toward the ceiling and created a fire ball.

"Do you want this in an uncomfortable place?"

I shook my head no, and started to cry as I stopped trying to struggle against him.

"I thought so; just take your pants off for me." I froze and he eyed me with a menacing glare. "That was an order, so do it."

The Fire Lord is going to make me feel guilty, but yet if I didn't do it, he would burn me. I slipped off my pants slowly and cried more. "Please, sir, I'll please your son."

"That's not an option anymore, you should have done it earlier," and he grabbed my pants, threw them in the air, and burned them. The pants disappeared in his flame, and he smiled down at me. "See what happens when you don't follow my orders?"

Fire Lord Ozai's hands were now trying to undo my under garments, and he was succeeding too. I put my hand over the fabric at my breast so he wouldn't be able to take it off.

"Enough!" he ordered and backhanded me swiftly in the cheek. I let go and rubbed my stinging face. He pulled the cloth off and stared down at my tan skin. "You really are a pretty young girl, being from the Water Tribe."

His lips attacked my neck and I whimpered softly. This felt so wrong and so…disgusting. I closed my eyes and prayed to my mother, where ever she was. My underwear was removed to, and I was finally at the complete mercy of the reckless Fire Lord. He had all the domination right now, and I was powerless, from the beginning.

Zuko, the boy I thought I had started to like, was the son of this man. They were both the same, both wanting to use me for pleasure. But that one night, Zuko had said that I should choose who I wanted to be my first.

Oh how I wished that I hadn't let Zuko convince me to stop. I should have let him take me, and I'd never have been under the Fire Lord.

"Now, you'll see what I mean. When I told you to listen, you didn't. When I told you to serve Zuko, you wouldn't. So now you'll pay for something that you brought on yourself, and you'll suffer for it." The Fire Lord was now on top of me, kissing my exposed body. His mouth moved over my skin and he bit down on my nipple, making me wince. The Fire Lord settled between my legs and forced the head of his manhood roughly inside of me.

I wasn't ready for this, and I screamed out in a pain that was caused by him. I also screamed because this wasn't fair. I was going to grow up, marry someone I loved, and live happily ever after. Instead I was underneath the Fire Lord, and a concubine at that.

The Fire Lord thrust in and out of me and my tears rolled down onto my cracked lips. My hair was in my face, and my brow dripped with sweat, as my body was being used forcefully, and painfully.

It didn't feel good, it didn't feel right, but the Fire Lord was enjoying it none the less. I didn't have the courage to look up at his face. I didn't want to see his proud face staring down at me in triumph.

When he pulled out of me, his breathing was coming out heavily, and he sat up. When he calmed down he turned to me, and I was too scared to move. "That was interesting, wasn't it?" I didn't say anything and looked at the wall behind him. "You still good enough to be used by my ungrateful son. But now, you realize that if you don't have him use you…I will. Or I will have you killed, you understand?"

My head seemed to nod by itself and he smiled at me. "What would your tribe think of you? A traitor that's for sure. Stay here, and I'll have someone come to clean you up and be sent to my son's quarters." He got up and left, slamming the door.

My chest rose and fell, still trying to breathe in a regular pace. I was just…raped? The word was so harsh and so hard to me that I couldn't grasp it.

I cried and I screamed again, into the open room. Then I breathed in, and the air rushed into my lungs. So much for choosing the person I loved to be my first.. I was only a virgin once, and now the Fire Lord claimed that part of me.

My body was slowly becoming a part of the Fire Nation. I was captured by them, a concubine for him, and now, a toy of the Fire Lord.

Embarrassment and shame were the only feelings that I could handle right now. I wasn't even scared or anything, just upset at my betrayal to my Nation.

My eyes slowly closed and I tried to bring back the good feelings from my past life, my child hood. I could still remember my first go at penguin sledding, and my first time at water bending, although I never water bended any more.

Sokka, my brother, what would he think of me now? A traitor? A worthless girl? If Sokka was alive……

The metal door hissed open and a figure stood in the doorway. "Please!" I yelled out, afraid that the Fire Lord had decided that he wasn't finished with me yet.

"Katara, shhh!" I heard a familiar voice, and saw Yumi lingering above me. She was from the Fire Nation too! My heart raced, I was surrounded in a different type of hell, I had to get out. I struggled against her as she tried to calm me down.

"Katara, please relax, it will only make things worse you know," she smiled down at me like a mother would for her child. My pulse stopped racing and I calmed down until I had a steady heart beat again.

"Please, let me escape, let me out of this hell," I whispered and she sighed.

"I wish I could Katara, I wish I could get out of here myself, but I can't. I was sent here to clean you up. But I'm not sure why…what happened?"

My body tensed and she must have saw that. "The Fire Lord," I started to say.

"It's alright, let's just go clean you up now," and she helped me sit up and I noted that I was naked.

"Wait," and I grabbed the sheet and wrapped into around myself.

"Katara, I've worked with patients, healing them, and I've seen the human body before, male and female."

"Patients?"

"Yes, I try to heal girls that have- been through a great deal. Let's just say that alright? Now lets get you washed up and clean because I have orders to send you to the Prince's room."

"No, I can't, he'll hurt me!" I just couldn't go into Zuko's room now, I couldn't handle all of this.

"Don't worry, Zuko wouldn't do anything," and she helped me stand and dressed me in plain red clothes that she had brought with her.

We walked down to the room that I had first been into when I was being sent to Zuko for the first time. Yumi helped my into the bathroom to clean up and then she left me alone. I had convinced her that I was alright, and that I could clean myself up.

The cool water felt so good on my body. I felt so dirty, and my body even felt strange to me in a way. _The Fire Lord had touched me in those places_, I thought as I ran my hand over my skin.

After a while I came out and dressed in the clothing Yumi left out for me. I stared in the mirror at my reflection. _You've come along way from an innocent little girl. I've been used here, and treated poorly, and yet I can't force myself to escape. What am I going to do?_

There was a knock on the door, and I opened it and walked down the hallway towards Prince Zuko's room.

I felt robotic, like I did everything that I was told to. Here we go again. This time I would force Zuko to use me, and I wouldn't care if I got pregnant or anything. This time I would change my fate, and I wouldn't regret any of it.

Yumi knocked on the door and Zuko yelled come in. She opened the door and gave me a nudge and I turned to face her.

"I can take care of myself," and she sighed.

"I want to help, I do, but what can a poor woman like me do?"

I sighed as well and held her gaze, "Nothing, nothing at all."

Yumi closed the door quietly and I walked into the Prince's room, ready for anything in the world to happen.

"Who is it?" Zuko called and walked into the room where I was standing. "Katara?"

Nodding, I stared at him and the Fire Lord's face flashed across his own. I walked up to him and opened my mouth to speak, "You shouldn't have convinced me out of letting you use me. You should have taken me and forced me into it."

Zuko's face was held in confusion and a shocked look as another side of me came out into the open. "I was hoping you were telling the truth, that you actually hadn't told your father, but you lied," I backed away and tears starting forming in my eyes.

"How dare you blame me! I never told anyone about it, someone must have spied on us. Someone must have told my father about us, because it wasn't me," he said and stared at me angrily.

"Your lying! You lied from the start. How could you say that you wouldn't tell him when you actually would! Your truly the spitting image of him!" I shouted at the top of my lungs and let my anger consume me.

"I am not like him! How dare you say I am. What are you to me? A water Tribe captive to a Fire Nation Prince? Why do I even listen to you? Your right, I should have used you, is that what you want me to say?" Fire glowed in his eyes, and in his hands. But that didn't stop me from yelling at him.

"You listen to me, because you want me to like you, you want someone to love you," the words just flew off my tongue and it felt good being on the other side for once.

"WHAT?!" And he shot a blast of fire behind me and I felt the heat from it on my face. "Why would I want some lowly girl to like me?" He stared at me, ready to explode again at the next word I spoke.

This was it, this was the last time I ever tried to let the Fire Nation people push me around. I reacted fast and quickly ran towards the door and opened it, bolting out into the hallway. I was going to escape, no matter what. Zuko must have realized that and I heard his footsteps behind me.

I quickly turned the corner and hid in a dark corner, which gave me a chance to look out at the people passing by. Zuko quickly came around, and slid on the floor, trying to stop himself.

Zuko walked over to the corner and I screamed but he covered my mouth with his hand. "I used to hide there as a kid, I'm not stupid you know."

Then he pulled me along back into his rooms, and locked the door behind him. I fell to the floor in heap and started crying, and hugged myself. "Mother, I'm sorry! I betrayed the Water Tribes, and our family, but I didn't mean to!" I shouted out and continued to cry, and soak the sleeve of my garment.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and Zuko looked down on me. "Are you okay?" I shot him a look, "How did you betray your Nation?" His face was full of questions and I breathed in deeply.

"Your father was mad that you didn't use me, well that I didn't serve you. He- he raped me Zuko," and I cried again. There was silence above me and I knew that Zuko didn't really care all that much about it, after all, he probably turned me in.

"I had no idea… my father?" And there was disbelief in his voice. "Katara, I'm sorry-"

"No, your not," and I got up. "Can I please go into my room?"

He nodded and I wiped my nose on the sleeve. "Thank you," and I walked into my room and sat there and cried.

I must have been exhausted, and I must have fallen asleep as soon as I hit the pillow. I woke up to a new day, and at first, everything seemed normal. Then I remembered the whole scenes last night and started to cry.

The door opened up and Zuko stood in the doorway. "Listen, about what happened- um- are you hungry? I don't think you've ate in a while."

I nodded my head and realized that I hadn't. All of the 'excitement' made me forget about eating yesterday, not that I had time to anyway.

A little bit later, Zuko came in with some food and I ate quietly and he did too. "Listen, Katara, I was thinking last night, I was to hard on you. I didn't realize-"

"It's okay, you don't have to worry about me," and he stood up obviously mad that I interrupted him and he slammed the door on the way out.

_Great job Katara; just make the crazy Fire Nation royals mad at you._

In between my legs, I was aching from the event yesterday, and I held back tears. I rubbed my thighs trying to rub away the memories and laid back on my pillow.

A little while later, the door slammed opened and I stared at Zuko, and he stared back.

"Listen Katara, I have to talk to you, and your going to listen. There are a few things that I just have to say to you. And as the Prince of the Fire Nation, I order you to listen to them."

**Whoo baby, that was hard! I actually wrote this chapter non-stop, (one of many for this chapter), and the ideas kept coming for the next chapter! I promise not to wait a month or something like that, until I update!**

**p.s thank you rena4u for editing and catching my spelling errors! xD**

6


	11. My Best Friend Danger

**Hey y'all! Can you believe I got this posted in less than a month?**

**Actually, I was hurrying and trying to finish this chapter up because spring is coming, and so is my vacation. That means that I won't be able to post for a little bit. **

**So I just wanted to get this up before I left!**

**Oh and thank you to **_Fire in the Shadows_**, I took your advice and wrote more about how Katara felt after the "event." Believe me, I tried my best to write this since I have never had this experienced.**

**Quick note - Zuko is a little out of character because I needed him to talk in this, so please be open minded when reading about it. Plus this is just fan-fiction, and it's from my own ideas.**

**paperbackwriter9**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Atla and its wonderful characters.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------**

Everything that was around me, reminded me where I was constantly. The sheets were from the Fire Nation, the bed, the floor, the air... I was too exhausted, and afraid to move. My heart was beating loud in my chest, and I could hear even the smallest sounds.

My body was so sore still and I kept retracing a scar that was on my leg. I was ten years old when I got that scar. It was an accident, when I was playing around on icy rocks that my brother had warned me about. I remember the stinging, and the pain of the sharp jagged rock running down my leg. That was the day I thought that nothing would hurt as bad.

I was dead wrong.

People I had known, as many as it was, never warned me about being hurt physically, and mentally. They never told me to expect something like this, not that they had known it would happen. It made me so angry at remembering how safe I could feel with my brother and father. I really didn't even know if I was hurting, because everything was now moving around me in a bad memory.

Touch.

_No, no more._

Kiss.

_Stop it!_

Take.

_That was enough!_ I stood up and walked around the room while twisting my hair around my fingers. There had to be a way to get these thoughts out of my head. I focused on what Prince Zuko was going to say to me. Would he be like his father and decide that I should be dealt with in the same crude way?

_Maybe, maybe not._

I didn't know what the Prince would decide to say or do. It seemed to me that he disliked his father, not as much as me of course. There had been a thought somewhere in my mind. I thought I would be spared when I wasn't going to be killed long ago, and I thought that the Prince wouldn't want me. I thought I could escape that boat and move on.

_Spared. I wasn't spared._

I had made a mistake in believing that there were limits to how bad life could be for me. There were no limits, because there was someone more powerful then me, the Fire Lord. I'm sure that if he wanted to, he could have anyone he wanted to rape me. He might even be able to make his son rape me too. I shivered and sat down in the corner, and pulled my knees close. I covered my ears with my hands and tried to forget my pleading, and the sounds of the bed shaking from his weight. I had to forget. But I was the victim who was unlucky, and I was chosen to absorb what the Fire Lord did.

_Even when I begged, he didn't pay any attention. Even when I cried, it was useless._

It was pretty foolish to have tried to run away yesterday and think I could get away. Even if I had managed to be rid of this place, I still had the memories inside me. Literally. I had lived through something I didn't think could happen. I pushed my way through being a concubine, until I hit this dead end. Now the effects were taking over me, pulling me down into their black world.

_Stop please..._

I was a slave to this nation, and I had no where to run to.

_Traitor._

My tears didn't even feel like tears, and didn't notice them as much, when they stained my face. They rolled off my chin and onto the carpet on the floor, the Fire Nation's floor.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------**

There was a knock on the door and I glanced up, my eyes waiting to see the Fire Lord casually stroll up to me.

Instead, it was his damn son.

The Prince stood there, not saying anything, and I didn't either. I became envious of him, a Prince and a boy. The Fire Lord wouldn't have noticed me if I were a boy. Instead I was a little girl who was an easy target.

He walked closer to me, and I forced myself into the corner of the room. "I'm not going to touch you," he said, but I didn't believe it, I couldn't.

"Your father did," I whispered as I eyed the door behind him.

The Prince's face turned into disgust and then it slowly softened. "I'm not my father," he said and instead of coming closer, he stopped and stood there.

"Your telling me that you wouldn't- do what your father did to me?" I had to ask, I had to know if I was going to be taken again.

"No," it was a simple answer, but the look on his face made a small piece of hope flicker deep inside of me. "I can't believe my father did that, I just can't..."

"He did," and I slowly unfolded my arms.

"I know I'm the last person you would want to talk to, but I feel like I have to apologize for something," he said still standing there.

"You don't have to, it's not your fault," _it's mine, _I thought cruelly.

"It is my fault," there was an awkward silence and my blood started rushing to my ears when he spoke. "I don't know who told him that you didn't...serve me...but I should have found out right then, and stopped him," he paused and I was surprised that he was telling me this, it was to much. "I will find out who told him, I promise."

"Why do you care?" I stared at him and he looked away, like he would be admitting something shameful.

"I don't like my father." I had expected that, after all, it was the obvious answer, but then he went on. "Something just makes me want to care." I stared up at him, and he was still looking down at the ground. "I know that we didn't have a great start, but there's just something that makes me want to talk to you, and help," he gulped and I moaned out as if someone was causing me invisible pain.

My gaze lingered back to him until I was staring straight at him, unable to take my eyes off of him. I would never think that Zuko would say something like that to me. I was what? A water tribe girl?

I hated to admit it, but I did like him. Did. How could I still feel the same way now? But now, he was admitting that he cared about what happened to me.

"Your different from the people here."

"Yea, just look at my skin," I said harshly and he stopped talking. "This difference makes me lower, and it makes me vulnerable to your father." As I spoke, I felt power from inside me. It was all the anger I had stored up since I was on that damn ship a while ago. "You tell me that you care? Well how am I suppose to believe that when it looks like you sold me out to him?" I was more angry and upset then I was scared of him, he couldn't even stand up to his father, and he was a Prince...a spoiled brat...a boy.

He came closer and stared down at me. "I don't pretend that I don't know what happened. My father is...do you know what it's like to hear that your father raped a girl, and he doesn't even care that his son knows about it? Do you have any idea what it's like?" His face was flushed red with in anger like it did when I asked him about his scar. His hands reached out, like he was going to shake me and I screamed. The Prince then put them at his sides and mumbled something.

"Do you have any idea what it feels like to be a prisoner and be raped just 'cause,' and that I have to spend my life in the nation that took everything from me?" I stood up and he took a few steps back. The Prince's head shot up and stared at me as if I was challenging him, and in a way I was.

"Remember when you asked about my scar? You know who give me that scar? My father," he breathed heavily, as if he was reliving it. That made me back down and realize why he had been so mad that day. I felt sorry instantly and felt bad that I accused him of lying. If he really did care about my well being, it would be hard to admit it. There was no one he had to admit anything to, and he was trying it out on me.

"I'm sorry, I didn't-," and he turned around so now his back was facing me.

"Just forget it," and he left. I knew what hurt him, and he knew what hurt me. We were both broken in a way, with no one to help fix it.

I sighed as I sat on my bed, and buried my face in the pillow. I didn't cry, I couldn't, I had to fix things. My natural born instinct of wanting to heal and help took over me. Even in my pathetic state, I wanted to fix things and try to make everything better.

How messed up was that?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I spent that day sitting in my bed, staring at the wall. Yumi had brought in food for me, and I was thankful I didn't have to face Zuko. She smiled softly when she set the tray down and asked me if I was okay. You could tell from her face that she wanted to comfort me, but something held her back from it. This stupid nation held us all back, except for _him._

"My dear, you have to eat this, otherwise you could get sick," she handed me a bowl full of rice.

"I'm already sick," and I took it out of her hands.

"Katara, that is no way to get on about things," and she sat down next to me.

"You think what happened isn't a life changing event?" I slowly turned my head and say that the cheerful glow on her face was now gone. It left the look of a tired, worn out, older woman.

"I didn't say it wasn't, I just said that- oh never mind, just eat," and she left the room. I forced myself to try to eat, but everything tasted so bland, and plain that I sat the bowl back down. Yumi came back into the room with more clothes and new sheets for the bed. "You need to move around, wake up that body." She handed me a sheet and stripped off the ones on the bed.

When the bed was made, I sat back down on it and looked at the pile of clothes next to me. "I miss wearing blue," and she sighed.

"I miss wearing green and brown, but red is nice too, I suppose." She piled up the old sheets and motioned for me to change my clothes.

"Your not from the Fire Nation?" This whole time I thought she was one of them.

"Surprised? I was. My father was a general for the Earth Kingdom, and he helped fight in this bloody war. They captured me when I was about twenty, and shipped me to the Fire Lord. Then somehow or other, I got to be in charge of the girls. It wasn't my future job, but it's something." She took my clothes and helped me put on the new ones that were laid out. An eerie feeling was cast over us at the way she talked about her life as if it was all a joke.

"I didn't know," I whispered.

"That's life, isn't it? It makes things harder for some people, and easy for others. I guess we both were just captured in the wrong net," she was at the door with the sheets and clothes in her arms. Then she was gone.

_No one stayed in one place for to long._

**------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_I will escape. I will lead a good life. I will leave my past in the ashes._

My heart would still beat fast, and jump at every sound and at every door that creaked. But slowly, I became less and less afraid, everyday. I would repeat a mantra over and over again in my head.

_I will escape. I will lead a good life. I will leave my past in the ashes._

That was until the Prince approached me with the one issue I didn't want to think about.

In the morning, when I heard the Prince leave the rooms and the air seemed to stand still, I opened my door and walked outside. One of the windows drapes were opened and the sun shined down into the room in rays. The last time I had been outside was so incredibly long ago. I missed the fresh air and the light on my face.

I walked over to a big armchair and I sat myself down and I just sat there. It was comfortable and warm and I closed my eyes and hummed softly to myself.

_**Wham!**_ The door swung open and I jumped up, alert and ready to run to my room. Prince Zuko stood in the doorway and walked inside quietly. When he noticed me out of that room and sitting in a chair, he stopped and hesitated.

_I will escape. I will lead a good life. I will leave my past in the ashes._

I wasn't keeping track of time, but I knew it had been well over four or five days since we last spoke. The only person I talked to was Yumi, who came to give me food and new clothes. Even then I barley even talked, she did most of it. I even crept out late at night to take a shower and use the lavatory, because I didn't want to encounter the Prince.

"He was caught," he said causally and walked over to a desk on the far side of the room. He sat himself down and took out some papers and read over them. My guard lowered slightly and I didn't look anywhere but at him. Who was caught? What was he talking about?

Prince Zuko peeked over the edge of his papers and stared at me until he set the papers down. "The man that exposed, you," and I stood very still. I whispered my words over and over again.

_I will escape. I will lead a good life. I will leave my past in the ashes._

Remember that day when the servant had come to ask for our breakfast? My father had sent him here earlier then that, and I don't even know if he was watching us that night. He closed his eyes and then reopened them slowly. "My own father..." he murmured and I finally spoke up.

"How?" I stopped because I felt like throwing up at the mention of the Fire Lord.

"My father told me himself," and Zuko turned his back to me and I stumbled back into the side of the chair, dizzy. His own father told him that he set spies on him? Why would he do such a thing? My thoughts raced and it occurred to me that there was a reason, and it didn't have to do with me.

The conversation got no farther then that and I shot off into the bathroom and locked the door. I rubbed my eyes and splashed cold water over myself again and again. It didn't help me, the thoughts of him touching me and staring at me with cold amusement tortured me. I tried to keep it in, but my body heaved up last night's dinner into the toilet, which I barely managed to open.

I cleaned out my mouth over and over and finally, after that tiring rant, sat on the floor and cried. Being strong was hard, I had never needed to be strong when I was at home.

_"Katara!"_

_It was Sokka, and he was yelling at me for disappearing when I promised my father I was going to stay home with my Gran-Gran._

_"Katara, your to young to be out here alone. Don't you know anything?" My big brother grabbed my arm and pulled my away from the icy rocks._

_"I am too old enough, I'm almost thirteen. That's old Sokka!"_

_He just laughed at me since he was a few years older than me, and a boy too. All the boys were trusted more then the girls. The boys had to protect the girls, that's what I was old, and what I had decided in my head._

_"Well, while I'm around, I have to protect you like our father told me too, okay?"_

_"Okay Sokka."_

There was no one here to protect me now, or when I needed it the most.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------**

I hated to admit it so much, but I was tearing myself up by not letting it out. I felt safer with Zuko around. Not completely safe when we were alone in a room, but safe when I knew he was in his chamber close by. For one thing, I knew how much he disliked his father, so he was on my side for that.

The day's dragged on and I became more and more able to walk outside my room, even if Zuko was in there first.

I was silently eating one day outside of my room, and Zuko was looking over something when he cleared his throat. "I think we need to trick him."

"Hmmm?" I glanced his way, still eating as my appetite was getting stronger day by day.

"My father might be sending out another spy again." I looked up all the way and stopped eating this time. _No._

"You- you want to trick him? How?" He sighed and looked away and then finally back at me.

"I don't think your going to like the idea though," I shifted uncomfortably, I didn't like were this was leading too.

"I've heard from someone I trust very much, that he is planning to send another spy in the form of a woman servant." My heart pounded and my thoughts went to Yumi. Could she have been betraying me all along? It was hard to think about that.

"That woman always comes in the night, right?" I nodded my head and crossed my fingers. "I think we should have your door locked inside and act as if we...you know...following his orders." _That was enough._

I slammed down the bowl and walked to my room. His chair scrapped back along the floor and I turned around to see him near me. "What else do you want to do to trick him? To trick her, I mean. Do you want my father to-" he caught himself and I immediately backed away from him. "I didn't mean to say that."

"It's alright," I breathed out. It dawned on me that Zuko was probably right, and next time it could be death even.

_I will escape. I will lead a good life. I will leave my past in the ashes._

"Alright...we can...try," I gulped and Zuko nodded silently.

"Katara?" I turned around and he sighed. "I'm sorry we have to do something like this to convince my father." I nodded my head and closed the door softly.

Oh how I wished I was strong enough to admit to him that I wanted him close by. I was not afraid off him being close to me, it was his father I was nervous about. I wanted to at least pretend that someone would protect me in danger.

Danger. That word had become my best friend.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Hard ass chapter to write, but I wanted to get the point across. Katara is hurt, Zuko is hurt too, and by the same person. Katara wants Zuko close by because she wants someone to turn to because she is alone in the Fire Nation, and she's going through some hard issues she doesn't fully understand. Zuko on the other hand, wants someone to lean on too.**

**Now that that rant/summary is off my chest, thank you for reading. xD**


	12. Confession

**Okay, this chapter is just going to start and take off, so go along with it. ;p**

**Oh and, we see more of Katara's usual 'fighting spirit' in this chapter. You could say she's slowly breaking out of her shell.**

**Warning: Zuko out of character, and I'm saying it now people!**

**paperbackwriter9**

**Disclaimer: Don't ****own**** ATLA.**

--

_I trust him, I trust him. I trust him right? _

I paced back and forth many times without stopping. The position I was putting myself into was very different from anything I would ever do. Ever.

It scared me so much because I was changing more and more, and I was afraid I would loss myself entirely. Zuko told me that tonight we would, 'act.,' and pray it would work for us.

What made me feel even more confused was that I checked the bathroom mirror to see how I looked, twice. The thought of Zuko over me made my insides churn. Of course these emotions were strange to me but it felt nice to have feelings that made me feel good.

But Zuko?

Sure he was handsome, very handsome...I had to stop thinking about this! I went to the bathroom and splashed my face with ice cold water. The large mirror that hung in the bathroom was calling me to look at it again.

Why would a Fire Nation Prince look at me? That's what I told myself over and over, but I couldn't stop thinking about it. So once more, I looked up into the mirror and this time I saw another face. Zuko was staring at me with a hard expression and I let out a small muffled scream.

He had startled me mainly because I had just been thinking about him. Zuko's face softened slightly, and my hand gripped onto the edge of the sink.

"We have to- um- ," Zuko was struggling to say what we had to do, and I didn't blame him.

"I know, that plan?" I said and he nodded and I stared at him through the mirror.

_Please don't hurt me. _

Part of me was still unsure about this, but I knew that he knew what was best. Zuko, after all, knew what was going on in his own home. He said he knew people and trusted them and if Zuko gave out his trust to someone, I was pretty sure he meant it.

We looked at each other through the mirror, and then he broke the gaze by looking down. "Are you alright Katara?"

My body felt distant and my stomach fluttered, but I nodded yes anyway. Zuko turned around and left the room which meant that I had to follow. So I followed him out and into my room, were he was waiting. My heart beats matched my steps and I tried to delay going in there as long as I could. My palms were sweating and I felt so uncomfortable that I wanted to run back into the bathroom.

Zuko was closing the door and left it slightly cracked open. "Look, we have to make it look real okay?" He told me and turned so he was facing me. I sat down on the bed and put my head in my hands. His feet were in my view when I looked down at the floor. "I'm sorry that-" There was a knock outside the chamber.

I quickly looked up at Zuko and my heart beat fast. Here we go. This was for real and I couldn't say no now.

_Just get it over with Katara. Then it's done and your okay._

Zuko mouthed the words, don't worry, and he sat on the bed too. Then he mouthed the word convincing and I nodded my head. Zuko motioned me to lay down on the bed quickly and I followed orders.

The person who knocked on the door knocked again, and louder this time. I swear I could hear the door creak open, or maybe not. What was seconds felt like minutes to me now. Zuko climbed over so he was on top of me.

_No, no! _

My mind screamed at me, but my body was reacting to him.

Lord Ozai's face entered my mind as I looked up at Zuko. My choices were going to be death or rape, or acting now and surviving.

Zuko looked down at me and I could tell he was uncomfortable with it all. "The closer we are, with your robe over me, it will be convincing," I whispered because I wasn't sure if the spy was in the room.

"That's not enough," he whispered back.

I bit my lip and thought of what we could do. At the same time, it was embarrassing to be talking about this with Zuko. "I could-" I started but the door swung open and made a cracking sound when it came into contact with the wall.

Zuko's hands became extremely hot and his hand was resting on my arm. I screamed out at the burning sensation and whoever it was, quickly left the room and slammed the door.

"Katara," he said slightly above a whisper, "you did it, that was sure not a woman, but I think they thought exactly what we wanted him to. I was focusing on the pain shooting through my arm at that moment. I tried to push Zuko off with my other arm and he got off me fast.

"Why did you do that? You burned me on purpose didn't you? You did it so I would scream, and it would sound like we were really..." I stopped because I didn't want to say it, and I was mad.

Zuko looked at me and shook his head, "I did? I didn't mean to, my reflexes just reacted when the door slammed open," he wore a apologetic expression and I wanted to hit it off his face.

"Well, thanks to you my arm hurts," I walked up to him and I was very close, so I hoped he would listen to me. "Was that even the spy?"

"Yes, I think," he stared down at me.

"You think? You told me it was going to be a woman, but you said it was a man? Was this whole thing a trick so you could be on top of me? In the bed?" I just exploded, then and there, everything came out and it felt good to yell at someone, not myself. I could stand up for myself, and I wasn't going to back down from anything anymore.

"Katara, what's wrong with you?" Zuko looked at me with a worried face and he came closer.

"No, I'm tired of following people's orders. Next time you plan something, leave me out." I walked out of the room and went to the window. The Fire Nation lay far out and I could see the sun slowly setting far away.

I was tightly holding my arm, and the pain was slowly going away.

_Soon, soon I'll find a way out of here, and I'll be out there._

"Let me see that," Zuko said from behind me, and he grabbed the hand that was on my arm. He pulled it away and held out my arm. There was burned material and red skin underneath. So it wasn't that bad of a burn, in fact, it could be gone. But I had been angry at Zuko and I was to stubborn to admit that I had just gone slightly insane.

Zuko rolled up the sleeve and looked at my skin. "Well, your going to live," he said and the corners of his mouth rose into a smile, almost. It just made me more embarrassed for freaking out at him. He left and came back with some kind of liquid. "This will help," he said and applied a thin layer. After that, we both sat down in silence, and looked away from one another.

--

It was around midday when Zuko came back into the room. I was sitting on a over sized chair, and Zuko was sitting at his desk. We hadn't said one word since yesterday when he had treated my arm. I wanted to talk to him because I needed to know one important thing.

"What happens next?" I said breaking the silence.

"My father will hear the news, and then forget you for awhile. When he remembers, he might think it's time for someone new, someone more Fire Nation like. Knowing my father, I don't think he'll just let you go, but I don't honestly know." My future sounded bleak and I held back tears. In the end, everything I had gone through, would be for nothing?

"Have you been thinking about this before?" I asked him and he yawned.

"Yeah," he said and I nodded slowly. "Sometimes I wish my father wasn't here, wasn't alive. It's wrong, I know, but he isn't even a father to me."

"At least your childhood was glamorous, living in a palace? I lived in a house made of ice, or sometimes a tent," I smiled to myself- such good memories.

"It wasn't really, I regret some stuff," he said and rubbed the back of his neck.

"My childhood wasn't easy either," I said.

"Your still young," he said and I half smiled.

"I think I've grown up since I've got here," but it wasn't funny this time.

"Katara, I want to, I want to tell you that everything is going to be okay. I know that the Fire Nation isn't exactly welcoming you," Zuko turned to me and I swallowed, and felt my cheeks grow warm.

Zuko looked down at his feet and sighed, "Katara, I have to find a way for you to escape before my father decides what comes next. I doubt he cares, but just in case," Zuko said and I nodded my head and closed my eyes. I didn't want my life to end in my enemies home, I wanted to go home.

"Zuko, it's nice of you to care, I feel better when you do, but I'll be okay," I said trying to be strong.

"Katara, I can't take this, I can't let my father hurt you, I..." I was waiting for him to say it, to tell me that he liked me and wanted me. But nothing came out.

"You what?"

"I just can't let my father take everything away from me because he can, not again," he said and I was crushed, I thought he was really going to say those actual words.

"Zuko, what else is wrong?" I asked and he sighed again.

"My father has never helped me, and made me regret everything that happened. I don't want to regret what would happen to you, if something ever should."

"What is it? What do you regret?" I asked curious and surprised that Zuko was opening up. It took a long time to actually hear him say something that was the cause for his cold mood. I hope that he was telling me something that was what seemed to be the cause for his painful life.

"When I was little I had a sister, Azula, and we played all the time. My father liked her more so I convinced her to teach me things that made our father proud of her. Things like, how to make people do what you want, things only Azula could do. Then something happened, and she was gone. I didn't know if she left, or...something happened. I knew my father was behind what ever happened that day, because the last time I saw her she told me he asked to talk to her. I was her brother, I was suppose to protect her, and keep her safe."

Zuko shifted around next to me and I felt utterly upset for him. Did his own father send his sister away? Or have her killed? Why?

"Zuko, your own father wouldn't do anything, and you said he did like her," I asked him and his eyebrows raised.

"You have no idea," he whispered. "Katara, ever since I was little, I have wanted to leave this place. I have wanted to get out and stay out."

I looked up at him and he had his eyes closed, "Zuko, your a prince, when your father dies you will be the next one to rule. You can't just leave," I told him.

"I know, but I don't want you to leave, I want to protect you but I can't let you go," he said slowly and I stared at his closed eyes.

"Zuko, I-" what could I say to that? I didn't know with him, did he like me or not? I didn't want to think about this, or anything that had happened this today. "I have to go get some rest, I'm tired."

"Katara?" He asked and stood up with me.

"Zuko please-" he stood came close and put his hand on my cheek.

"Please be patient with me. I know you want to leave, and I'll try my best to help you, but I need time," and just like that, he was gone.

I slowly walked back into my room and lay my head on the pillow. What had just happened? He told me he didn't want me to leave, but then he said he would help me. I didn't know what to think, except that I was going to get some rest. At least when I was sleeping, I didn't have to think about any of this.

--

I woke up and there were fresh cloths on the foot off my bed. I guess Yumi had come in and didn't wake me up for once. Maybe she knew what happened. Okay, I was thinking to much about one thing again, and when I looked up there was a bowl of food on the table. It must have just been brought because there was steam rising from it. I turned over on my other side and closed my eyes again, I wasn't hungry just yet.

There was a pounding on the door and I rolled over. I didn't want to talk to anyone or see anyone. "Katara, get up! You have to be ready for something," it was Yumi's voice.

"Come in," I said and the door opened.

"Katara, you must get dressed, it's almost time for the next meal," she walked around and pulled the covers off. "This is no way for the Prince's concubine to act, this is not wise!"

I hated that word, "I'm not his," I whined and she put her hands on her hips.

"Your lucky that he can't hear you, now get dressed!" She threw my clothes at me and I sighed, I liked just laying there.

"What is the big rush anyway?"

"Someone is coming to visit the Prince very shortly." She folded the sheets and piled up my dirty clothes.

"In his chambers?" I asked and she laughed.

"Yes, and I think your going to be having some competition. You better not fall out with the Prince, because you might not be in this room very soon," and she left.

I turned around with my eyes wide, a new concubine?

--

"My name is Chio your Royal Highness," the girl said and bowed for Zuko. I stood in his room and held back my anger and jealousy.

The girl was very pretty, light skin, dark eyes, waist length black hair, and a innocent aura around her. I kept looking at Zuko out of the corner of my eye, to see what his reaction was. But as usual, his face held a cold stare. Who sent her? I kept everything to myself because I knew when I shouldn't talk.

"Who sent you?" Zuko asked, and I hoped my question was going to be answered.

"Lord Ozai, your highness, he sent me here," she bowed her head and Zuko looked down with his usual cold stare.

"I have no need for another concubine, I am already satisfied," he spoke loud and clear and the girl bowed lower.

"Your highness," and she looked up waiting for Zuko to allow her to speak. Zuko nodded his head and she looked down at the floor. "Your highness, I was ordered to come here. If I went back home, my family would not accept me." Chio waited for her response to sink in and she stayed in her position.

"Fine," Zuko said and I felt upset at his decision, "but you can't stay here. You can stay in the original room for concubines, but not mine." She nodded her head and bowed once more, "Thank you your highness, "and she left with Yumi who had been waiting outside.

Zuko walked over to me wearing that hard expression. Without looking at me he spoke, "Katara, my father hasn't forgotten anything, I don't think."

"Zuko, she is much more suited for you. She is from the Fire Nation, and she obviously what your father wanted for you-"

"Katara!"

"Are you sure he didn't rape her?"

There was silence and I bowed to Zuko the way she had done. "I am going to go to my room your highness, remember that I'm always here when your bored," I said mockingly, and Zuko became mad. I walked into my room and slammed the door.

In the past days, it seemed like Zuko was telling me that he really truly liked me. Now, he just let that girl be his concubine because she had a upsetting past! Well so did I! I sat on my bed and decided that I had to cool down, it wouldn't help me with a mad Prince after me.

My door opened and I saw Zuko, of course. "I could have you killed for talking to me like that."

"Good, then I'll finally be rid of this place," I said and instantly wished I didn't say that.

"Is this what you were like before you came here? Stubborn and always accusing people of something?"

"Exactly, I had a life before this place took it away," I said. Zuko sighed and I did too, we both knew we were never going to get anywhere if we yelled at each other. "I just want to go home, please Zuko," I said softly.

"Katara, I know a way to get you out," I jumped up and walked right up to him.

"How long have you known a way out?" I poked my finger into his shoulder.

"Just recently, but you do want to go right?"

I looked at him as if he was joking around, "Of course I want to go!" Zuko's expression held something that I had never seen before, and it made me feel upset. We both sat down on my bed and Zuko slowly told me how I could escape. He remembered secret passages from when he went exploring when he was little. One lead into a garden, and then into another one into the outside.

"How come you never said anything before?" I yelled at him, because I could have been gone long ago.

"I wasn't thinking about them, and they could be dangerous. They haven't been used for a long time, and they could be sealed too." I felt crushed as I saw my chances to be free fall apart.

I felt my eyes fill and I didn't want him to see. "Please, I want to go back to my family," hoping that they were still alive.

"I was going to go check them after I ate, and then I could see if it was possible to escape unnoticed." Zuko stood up and walked to the door.

"What will your father say when I'm gone?"

"Let's first see if I can get you out," and he closed the door behind him.

--

It was so hard waiting for him to come back. I wished over and over that the tunnels were going to be safe enough to use, and that they weren't sealed up. I was going to be able to find a boat, and go home! I guess I was going to have to ask Zuko for the money, and to take the clothes with me. If I was going to get out of here, I was going to miss him. I really truly liked Zuko, but I couldn't let that stop me from going home.

We weren't meant to be anyway, a Water Tribe girl to a Prince. It was growing late outside and I collapsed on my bed.

"Katara?"

I opened my eyes and saw Zuko in front of me, finally back from the tunnels, "Zuko! What time is it?"

"Late," he paused, "but the tunnels are safe enough to travel through."

"Good," I whispered and he stared at the wall behind me.

"You can leave soon- tomorrow night. But I have to come with you because to get into the tunnel on the other side of the garden wall is tricky. The guards might catch you and myself if we are not careful." He shifted on his two feet and then walked over and sat on the bed. "I'll miss you," he said and looked me right in the eyes.

"I'll miss you too," I said and we both inched closer. When his face was right in front of mine, I pulled back only to have him lean forward and kiss me. It felt like it did the first time I had kissed him, long ago. "Zuko, it will make it harder on both of us we can't."

"Katara, I tried to tell you that I care about you, and like you for such a long time now. It's just that this kind of thing isn't really that easy for me."

I interlaced my fingers through his and smiled a sad smile. "Zuko, we should just enjoy the time left then I guess."

"I should have said something before-"

"It's okay, because you have Chio when I'm gone and I know you will probably smile around someone like her," it pained me to say it, but I did anyway.

"Why do you think that?"

"Because she is from the-"

"Katara, stop. Your right, let's just enjoy the time we have left." I nodded and he leaned down and kissed me again. Just being here with his arms around me in a comforting way, made everything seem like it wasn't real. After being in the Fire Nation for such a long time, dealing with things a girl of sixteen should never deal with, it felt good to have someone who cared for me right next to me.

I only wish that time could stand still. There was already a strange aching in the pit of my stomach, and something that made me want to stay here. But I know I couldn't, I had to go home and tell everyone I was alright.

--

After a long time just sitting in silence in each others presence, kissing now and then, playing with each others hair, Zuko fell asleep. I was tired as well, but I couldn't fall asleep. I didn't want to wake up and then have to leave his warm body. Even though he would be helping me escape, it wouldn't be the same.

I stared down at the Prince's face and saw only one thing. He was just a boy. His father made him tough, but it also made him hide. It took him so long to tell me that he cared about me, because he never had anyone show him that they cared about him.

This brought up something else that I didn't want to think about. He might not really like me, but just wanted the idea of someone who cares for him. I felt sad at the thought of this, but somehow Zuko didn't seem like he would just kiss anyone.

Our lives would go on, Zuko as a Prince, and mine as a Water Tribe woman. I closed my eyes and waited for sleep to take over me.

I would be sleeping in this bed, in the Fire Nation, for the last time.

--

**And that's the end! Applaud!**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**No of course that is not the ending! I would be ticked off if someone ended it like that! Okay, I suck at updating and I know it, but this time I actually have written down the rest of the chapters, and I just have to type them and post them. **

**I swear I will try to finish this story up soon, but...I'll try! xD**


	13. One Day

**Yeah! It didn't take me a month to post! **

**Okay, there's a lot of flashbacks in this chapter. And here's a tip, when she is with Zuko, it's a ****flashback****.**

**paperbackwriter9**

--

My heart is pounding, and it hasn't slowed down since I woke up this morning. I knew that I was going to have to wait at a snail's pace for the night time to escape. Now, I wish I could take it back.

--

"Katara, it's time to go, it's late enough," Zuko whispered into my ear, and I moaned. I didn't want to leave the comfort of Zuko's body, and go into the open air. My wanting of freedom slowly disappeared when Zuko had kissed me, and now, I didn't want to leave him behind.

"We have to go," he repeated, and I sighed. I reached my arms up, and he grabbed onto them. I was sitting on the comfortable chair, and didn't want to leave. "Katara, we-" I kissed his hand, and he sighed. Zuko sat down next to me and I swung my legs over his lap. Zuko rested his hands on my thigh, and I was getting comfortable again.

"Zuko, the time we had was to short, I don't want to leave you," I whined out.

He stared at me in disbelief, "You mean after everything that has happened, you want to stay here?"

I realized what I was saying and corrected it, "Why can't I stay for another day?"

"Because after that, you'll want to stay again, and then again, and then you will never leave. Katara, you don't want a life living in the shadows of this place," he said and there was silence. "I don't even want it," he whispered.

"I only wish we had more time Zuko, I thought you would want me to stay, but I guess not," I pulled my legs over and stood up and faced the door. I felt his warm breathe on the back of my neck as soon as I had moved away.

"I just want you to be free again," and he grabbed my hand.

"Wait," I told him and he stood there at the door. I peered into my room, and looked around at it. Nothing in it was glamourous, but it was the only place I had in the palace. I ran my fingers across the wall and onto the door, and I got goose bumps.

_Goodbye._

"This way," he said and I slowly followed him out the door and into the silent hallway.

"Where are your guards?" I asked softly and looked around the dim lit hallway. An echo seemed to be yelling through it, and it said escape. The goose bumps on my arms rose again and I almost missed Zuko's answer.

"I sent the guards on an errand, " he whispered and pulled me to a chamber close by. Zuko pulled me in fast and closed the door swiftly. He then walked over to the empty chamber and pulled a floor length mirror off the wall. "This is the entrance leading into the passage way."

"What was this chamber used for?"

Zuko picked his head up and looked around. It was to dark so he made a small flame rest on the palm of his hand. There was almost nothing in the room, but it was surprisingly large, and had steps down into it. "This is-" Zuko started, "this was a bedroom." He walked over into the room, "See? That raised platform meant a bed would be there," and he looked around the room some more.

I saw him shudder and then quickly turn back to the passage way entrance. I didn't ask anymore questions, and he didn't talk anymore.

The passage way was dark, and smelled like damp fur. That smell rushed into me and I pictured my past.

I had been following Sokka when he went fishing, and I fell into the icy water. Sokka quickly pulled me up and scolded me for sneaking out without telling anyone.

My small fur coat was soaked, but I had nothing else to wear. Sokka made me wait until he had caught at least one decent size fish. That wet fur smell had been ever present, and now I realized how much I missed home. The smallest scent made all the memories come flooding back, and I was once again uneasy.

I was defiantly not used to the small dark tunnel, and I was uneasy at the sound of rats running across my feet. I was afraid to reach for the wall, so I stayed close to Zuko. He led the way with his small fire, and I followed. With every step I took, I grew more afraid of the world I was heading into.

Being away from everything so long, made me fear that my tribe would no longer accept me.

First, I was going to need to find a boat that would go as far as I needed to, and Zuko was going to lend me the money I needed. I told him that I would pay it back one day, hoping that meant I would see him again.

--

I was alone in the cold dark world, and I was once again free. Being my own master again, threw me off. Being away for so long, from anything that I knew, had changed anything.

The light from a nearby village grabbed my attention, and I followed Zuko's last orders. I should find an inn, because the port full of ships was in the same village, near the inns. Zuko also warned me that it might take awhile to find a boat going to the Southern Water Tribes, and I had better luck going to the Earth Kingdom first. He said I would be lucky if if I found one right away. Then from there, it would be a lot easier to get home if I was in the Earth Kingdom.

_Home._

It sounded so different to me now. The fire palace hadn't really been my home, but it had been my shelter, my survival, and now I was on my own.

--

"I see the opening, don't you?" Zuko asked me and I peered down the passage. I could make out a crack of light from somewhere.

"Why is there a light?"

"The gardens are lit at night, for the use of anyone really," and he pulled me along.

We walked down the rest of the way in silence, and finally I could reach out and see my hand from the small light in the opening. "What's in front of us?"

"A door," he whispered.

"A door?"

"Yes, it's along the edge of the garden, so it's hidden in the shadows. Hurry up," he said and slowly pushed open the door. I could see a wall to the left of us, and a guard pacing it back and forth. "When I say run, follow me, and stay low." The flame was out, and we were dead silent now.

When the guard was down at the other end, we quickly ran the few feet to the other wall. We had to creep along the wall and make sure we didn't snap a twig on the way. Finally, after what seemed like hours, we were at the end of the garden, and Zuko pushed away some plants.

There were small steps craved out in the stone, and I realized that on the other side, my freedom was waiting.

"Have people tried to do this before?" I half chuckled, not blaming them for wanting to escape this place.

"I don't know, but let's be thankful that they're here," Zuko said and went up first. They crumbled under his feet, so he had his hand grabbing my arm the whole time. We jumped the three and a half feet onto compacted dirt and I felted bruised on my backside for landing wrong.

"Alright, here is the money. That should be enough gold pieces to last you a long time. Just make sure you count your change so people don't cheat you," Zuko said.

"I know Zuko, I'm not that unaware," and I gazed up at him. "What happens when your father finds out?"

"I'll tell him that I gave you to someone else," he said uneasily. I raised my eyebrow and he sighed. "I haven't thought that much about it. I just wanted you to be able to escape first."

Zuko pulled me into him and his robes and I felt tears coming to my eyes. You would think that I would be tough enough to be able to handle this. "What if I never see you again? What if my family doesn't want me? What if-"

"Stop worrying, they'll be glad to have you back. But I promise you, I'll find you one day." His promise would give me hope, but it felt so empty now.

I had to try one more time, "Zuko are you sure I have to leave you now?"

"Katara, think of this. If something ever happened to me, you would be at my father's mercy," he said and my skin tingled at the thought of that.

"You really promise?"

"Yes," and he kissed me and then kissed the top of my head.

"You'll really try to find me?"

"I promise Katara, I promise."

"I'm going to miss you Zuko," I whispered out.

"I'll miss you too," and he hugged me tight. "Now go, and don't look back," he let go of me and I walked until I was many feet away and then stopped.

"Don't break your promise, please," I yelled over to him.

"I love you, so you can count on me," Zuko yelled back over to me. He loved me? I hadn't even thought about that emotion, love.

"i love you too," I yelled back and I could see a smile on his face even at the distance I was. I wasn't sure if I meant it, but if the time away from him confirmed that I did, I would regret never telling him I loved him. I walked away this time, and like he told me, I didn't look back.

--

I approached the town, and crept silently through the streets. My skin tone was going to give me away, no doubt. So I put the hood over my face, and was thankful I was in all red. I sucked in the fresh air, and was overjoyed that I was actually walking down this dirt road, as a free girl.

I scanned the row of buildings, and picked an inn that looked clean enough and walked inside. The innkeeper raised his head and I quickly pulled my hood down more.

"What do you want?" His squeaky voice filled my ears. My heart was beating fast, but all I had to do was get a room.

"I want a single room," and I put a few pieces of gold down. Even though I wasn't looking at his face, I could bet that his eyes were sharp and greedy. This small village looked so poor, that I'm sure gold was a treasure to them.

"Of course miss, right away." My heart didn't stop pounding until I locked the door and fell on the bed. My eyes hung heavy with sleep, and I fell asleep right there.

--

I woke up to my stomach yelling for food, and I yawned. It must have been around noon, and I looked out the window to check. The proud fire palace stood so close by, and my heart ached already for him.

it was going to be tough getting food, but I had to. I pulled my hood up over my head and walked down and outside. The sun beat down, and I pulled my hood back slightly. People walked down the streets while others yelled out their goods.

Everyone seemed to mind their own business, and rush to where ever they had to get. It was fortunate for me, because no one noticed me as long as I kept to myself. Fear and hunger kept me on the move, and I rushed into a busier part of the village.

No one seemed to notice a girl dressed in red, with tan skin. I stopped along a vender's cart, and bought some bread, and then some sweets. A man next to the cart started to try to bargain with me. He probably saw that I had money, and that it was his lucky day.

"I have just the thing you need to cure that tan. You'll be back to your old self in a day, two tops!"

Could these people really be that uneducated? As I walked along, I pulled back my hood, feeling safer. If that man thought I had a tan, maybe I wasn't in any real danger.

The sun was in the highest point in the sky, and the hood made me warmer under this robe. Still, I couldn't take it all the way off, it was to risky. Following the sites, and seeing the vender's shops slowing disappearing, I hoped the dock was nearing.

The smell of salt water, and the wind picking up was a sign. I was near water! The rush of the cold wind, and the water, made me want to jump into it but I knew better. Finally I was near the ocean, and even though it wasn't that much cooler, it was something.

At last, I was at the port and there were ships docked everywhere. People carried packs and bags over their shoulders, and walked around. Some men laughed and snickered when a girl or women walked by. It made me disgusted, and I ignored their shouts when I passed.

It came down to asking people which boats went where, and I found a small ship heading to the Earth Kingdom. This was probably my best chance to leave the Fire Nation. The ship was heading out in the early morning, and I paid easy enough for a ride.

The man's stare bore into me, and I knew that my cover was blown. Before he could ask anymore questions, I turned and pulled the hood up all the way. No more chances, I was to close to going home. At the same time, so close to leaving Zuko behind.

I practically ran back to the inn and ate the remainder of my bread along the way. The sun was setting and I was afraid to stay out late. I didn't want to run into anyone that was bad news.

When I was safe inside my room, I peered out the windows. I looked at the fire palace again, thinking only one thought.

_Please remember me Zuko, please come for me one day._

--

**I realize that this is a short chapter, but I'll try to post again soon. xD**

**Thanks for reading!**

**P.S.--For the next chapter I was going to set it in the future, but should I put in a chapter about Katara getting back home first? I was also thinking that in the same chapter, I would do something with Zuko's Pov (point of view) any ideas would help a lot! Thank you!**

--


	14. Miserable

**I forgot to put in a disclaimer last time so here it is for both chapters : I don't own ATLA!**

**Thanks to everyone's suggestions and I figured out what I wanted.**

**paperbackwriter9**

--

My heart pounded as I woke up sweating. This was the third night this week I woke up in this state. It was about the Fire Lord. It's always about the Fire Lord. His threatening face over mine, my heart beat louder than my screaming. And then nothing. No pain, no yelling, no nothing. Then I'm awake, and everything is like it was when I had gone to sleep.

I still imagine, and feel Zuko above me too. Saving my life and helping me fill out my sentence. His body next to mine, his face in my hair. The memories that still lingered about him were still so powerful. It amazed me since I had only a few short days with him like that.

No, it was too much. Too many memories were crawling inside my mind. It felt as if the Fire Lord's was lingering around my skin.

It had been three, no four years since I saw Zuko. I heard news about him though, and that's what kept me hoping.

The biggest events in my life seemed too strike every year I grew.

--

When I came back home, the first thing I noticed was that nothing had changed. I easily adapted to the feeling of the cold around me, and the ice under my feet. That was the easy part.

The first person to see me was Sokka, who hugged me tightly of course. His wife came out shortly after and hugged me as well. Since when did Sokka attract a girl? I wondered and smiled politely at the stranger who was telling me she was happy I was back.

Later that day, I asked him where our father was. The answer was hard, but it was expected. Everything that could go wrong started to go wrong. Our father had died shortly after I was kidnapped. He had been in battle, and when he was trying to save his friends life, he gave his up instead. I cried, and Sokka hugged me until the sun went down.

Many mornings after, I would wake up and have the strangest feeling. At first I was calm, but then when everything came back. I expected to see Zuko, warm and breathing softly, asleep next to me. When I turned to see the ice wall, I was crushed.

All throughout my first week back, Sokka's wife tired to cheer me up. That was impossible. I didn't know her, and I didn't really want this stranger to talk to me like I knew her all along. Now, I realize, I was jealous of her. She was a blue eyed brown haired, traditional Water Tribe woman, without a trace of Fire Nation on her.

The both of them asked me questions all the time. Except my Gran Gran, she allowed me my space, and I was grateful. On the other hand, the two of them wanted to know everything. How did I get there? What happened? How did I survive? What was it like? I answered, scary, or yes, and sometimes, I don't want to talk about it. Finally they stopped pressing me when they saw that indeed, I didn't want to talk.

Two months after I got home, it was my seventeenth birthday. That meant that Zuko would be turning nineteen, and maybe at the age to marry. It was not a happy birthday, and I was feeling more alone than ever.

It seemed to me that my whole first year back, I missed Zuko. I couldn't help it, but I pictured him everywhere. I looked out at the ocean all the time, waiting to see if he would come.

--

**One Year Later**

--

Turning the age of eighteen, was not any better because Gran Gran died. I instantly regretted mopping around instead of talking to her and helping her. Then again, she let me mope and feel sorry for myself every day. We barely talked to each other, and I would never even look her in the eye.

She would make me feel so small when I did look at her. I felt like she could see through me, and see the real reason why I was sad.

I had been living with her since I got back, and now I was living with Sokka. So, to get my mind off everything, I found a job. I helped cure the sick, and was called upon by people to heal. It wasn't boring, but it was close to being pretty dull. I felt like I should be fighting in a battle, after everything that I could handle.

--

**One Year Later**

--

Today, I was nineteen, and tomorrow I would be turning twenty. Another birthday would pass, and another year would start again. I felt no different from the girl I had been at the age of sixteen. The feeling of being trapped was still around me, because I was.

I sighed and got out of bed. I decided that I was going to relax today, and take a boat out into the water. Now, I could just be by myself, and hope that people didn't need any healing.

"Katara?" Sokka yelled and I walked out into the snow and ice.

"What?" I stretched, and yawned loudly.

"As you know, you are turning the age of twenty. This is big, because this means you'll have to take more responsibility in helping around our home," Sokka said and I rolled my eyes.

"Thanks for the update Sokka, but I realize how old I'm turning," and I walked past him.

Sokka ran in front of me, "Katara, someone wants your hand in marriage." My mouth hang open and I stared at Sokka. "Don't say anything now, but just think about it, please?"

I knew that Sokka was worried about me. Due to my refusal of all his questions about my kidnapping, he probably thought the worse. He'd be right if it was about the rape, but he probably thought it was even more horrible. But, there was no way I was going to marry some stranger. "I don't think so," and I walked away again.

"Katara, you have to think about it. It could be good for you since I can't get you to smile anymore."

"So you think some guy is going to make me smile if my own brother can't?" I showed off a fake smile and Sokka stood there unconvinced.

"Listen, I just want you to have a life that's good. I thought that you taking up healing would help you, but it didn't," he said.

"Listen, it's my life, and I will marry who I want to. Don't you even dare bother to look for a husband either!" I walked away and I could hear him behind me. I started to run, and he must have turned around.

I ran to the edge of the village, and the edge before the ocean below me. It was a only six feet below me, and I sat at the edge to look down.

_Zuko, Zuko why'd you tell me to go?_

My reflection in the water rippled as the waves slowly crashed into the ice. What was wrong with me? I was back home where I belonged, and this is were I should be. So why did I feel so horrible after all this time?

Pulling my knees to my chest, I let out a frustrated sigh and felt tears. They never came out, but I felt them.

The water looked so refreshing, and I slowly started to peel off the top layer of my clothing. Backing up, I took a running leap into the cold water and dived down. It felt so good, like I was letting go of my worries. I swam back to the top and floated there in the waves. I had to get over myself, Zuko wasn't coming.

Zuko was probably already married to some rich noble girl. I was going to drive myself into the ice if I didn't stop dreaming for him. From now on, I thought, I was going to live life like I was never in the Fire Nation.

I crawled over to ice rising out of the ocean, and pulled myself out.

_Goodbye Zuko…_

--

We were eating a quiet dinner, Sokka, myself, and his wife. The only sounds were the chewing and sighs from Sokka. This was it, I had to start somewhere.

"Sokka?" He responded with a grunt and looked up. "Who is the man?" He looked over at his wife and she nodded.

"His name is Nobu, and he's just your age. Do you want to meet him?" Sokka's determination was present in his eyes and I nodded slowly. "Good," he said, "I think you'll like him."

It was obvious that the decision was done and that Sokka was in charge. Sokka smiled, and so did his wife, they both thought that they were doing what was best. I never said I was going to marry him, but meet him. I hoped I was doing the right thing.

--

A few nights after I told Sokka that I would meet this Nobu, I was getting dressed to meet him. I hoped that this wouldn't be a horrible disaster, and that I wouldn't long for Zuko even more.

Nobu arrived and the door to the hut, and Sokka yelled for me to come see him. He was tall, tan skinned, and a perfect example of a Water Tribe man. Of course he was handsome, and I had the thoughts to turn him down. _Pretend you were never in the Fire Nation, _I told myself and walked to greet him_. _

He smiled a large warm smile and introduced himself and I did back. He offered his arm and we walked outside to the banks along the water.

"How are you?" He asked and I groaned inside my mind.

"I'm fine, and you?" I hated small talk, mostly because I had to talk at all.

"Fine…how about your family?" What kind of a question was that? Didn't he just see them?

"They're good too," and I didn't ask about him. I was staring to think that this was a mistake.

It was a long time before he spoke again, and we were near the ocean. "Are you okay? I heard about what had happened to you and," I interrupted.

"I don't want to talk about my past," I said roughly.

"I just thought that you'd be over it and,"

"No- don't, I'm sorry but I should have never wanted to meet you," and I stomped off. I wasn't going to head home, and I kept walking down the edge of the village. Did he just want to meet me to see what happened to me? Why would someone bring that up the first time they met? I yelled out at the water, and I continuously kicked snow off the edge.

_Zuko, I can't forget you, please Zuko…_

--

I was twenty, and it had been a horrible birthday. Only a few months into being the new age of twenty, I wished I was just dead right now. I learned that the only man that I wanted was Zuko, and that would never happen. I was driving myself out of my mind. The worse part of it was, I couldn't stop wanting him.

What was wrong with me? I was scared of myself, and I knew that I was going insane. The ocean seemed to call out at me. It wanted me to jump in and never let me go. What a good idea.

I knew that I thought about death to much, and it was horrible. I could slowly see myself falling apart, and I couldn't stop it.

--

"I would never have believed it myself," I overheard Sokka talking to his wife. I held my breathe and listened closely to the conversation. "The war is slowly stopping, thanks to the Fire Lord."

What? Why would Fire Lord Ozai want to stop the war? I strained to hear what he was saying now. Just maybe there would be news of Zuko.

"That's good," his wife said, "then you wouldn't have to go into battle."

"I can't believe his son is so different," Sokka said. I burst into the small room and they both looked up at me. "What is it Katara?"

"What about the Fire Lord's son?" Sokka looked at me carefully and I waited, dying to know what was going on.

"He's the Fire Lord," and Sokka turned back to his wife. I put my hand on the wall, Zuko was Fire Lord? For how long? I yelled Sokka's name and he turned to me again.

"What's wrong?" He asked worried and I nodded my head.

"Since when was Zuko the Fire Lord?"

"A year and a half ago," and Sokka walked over to me. He put his hands on my shoulders. "Are you okay?" No, I wasn't okay, Zuko was the Fire Lord. He finally had more power than ever, and that meant power to marry. I closed my eyes and tears spilled out. "Katara, what's wrong?" My brother held me like I was ten years old, and I just cried.

_Zuko…_

"Sokka, I can't believe it," I whined.

"Katara, what's wrong with you?"

"Sokka, please! Tell me I'm going to be okay!" Zuko was slipping out of my grasp and I was finally understanding why he wasn't coming for me. Even though he had promised.

"He promised!" Sokka's wife was at my side, checking my forehead and Sokka was frantically searching for something cool for my head. If only they knew, if only they knew why I was so torn up inside.

Damn the Fire Nation! That hell stole everything from me! If only I had been somewhere else when they came. If only I had been younger, or older, maybe they wouldn't have taken me. If only Zuko had never told me he loved me.

Had loved me.

I was breaking down, and I slowly sunk to the cold floor, with tears coming down my face. I hated myself. Why couldn't I be strong and learn to get over him? Why couldn't I be like a normal Water Tribe woman? I looked up at Sokka's wife, who was beautiful and kind, and lucky.

It was no fair.

Sokka came back with water and some ice that was wrapped up in a towel. "Make her drink this," and he put the towel over my forehead. His wife tried to force the water down my throat and I kept refusing, making the water splash onto my clothes. "Katara, please drink it, please calm down."

Then everything happened so fast, the door opened and Sokka was backing away from me along with his wife. I turned to look up at Nobu, or whoever it was from the tribe. They probably heard my frantic screams and desperate crying.

"Katara?"

My body froze and unknowingly, I froze the water on my clothes. "Zuko," I breathed. Sure enough, Zuko was standing right there, and he was just as handsome as before, maybe even more stunning.

Sokka and his wife backed away into the back wall of the house. His wife instantly dropped to the floor and Sokka somehow collected some bravery and stood in front of me. "You can't take her away again, you and your nation have tortured her enough," and I didn't look away from Zuko's face.

He was here! Standing in my poor shabby home, and he was right here! I felt so relieved I couldn't even say anything.

"Sokka!" His wife hissed out in fear, "Don't make him upset, he is the Fire Lord!" And she looked up at him cowardly.

"Don't worry, I not going to hurt anyone, I just need to talk to Katara," and Sokka stood his ground. The thought of Sokka making my choices, and not being able to talk to Zuko, woke m e up.

"Sokka, it's alright, he just wants to talk to me," I said softly.

"I'm sure he's here only to kidnap you again," he said but looked at Zuko.

"You must be…"

"Her brother," Sokka said and Zuko looked calmly at him.

"I promise, I wouldn't think of kidnapping her, you have the promise of the Fire Lord," and Zuko stared at Sokka. Sokka nodded and I stood up and followed Zuko out of the hut.

"I," I started to speak but Zuko shook his head,

"Not here," and we walked away from my house, to the ocean. It was a silent walk, and I still couldn't believe that Zuko was standing right in front of me. Right here in the Water Nation!

"Katara, are you alright?" He asked worried and I looked confused. "Back at your home, you were crying."

"Oh," I said, and I shook my head. It would be embarrassing to tell him it was because of him. "It's nothing, I'm fine."

"Katara, please, I'm finally here, tell me," and he looked at me with his gold eyes. My stomach did a flip and I nodded alright, why did he have to be so good looking?

"It was because of you, I heard that your were the Fire Lord now and…I thought a lot of different things," I paused.

"Like what?" Zuko pressed and grabbed my arm.

"Like how you might be married," and I heard him sigh.

"Katara, I'm not," and he pulled me close to him so my back was against his chest. "I finally came for you, like I promised I would. Did you have any doubts I wasn't going to?"

I almost laughed, almost, "You have no idea, my whole life has been a mess waiting for you." There was a silence, but a comfortable silence. "Why are you here so suddenly?"

"It took me awhile, but I finally managed to escape my duty of being Fire Lord," and he kissed the top of my head.

"Since when have you been Fire Lord?"

"Since I destroyed my father," he whispered out and I turned to look at him. His face held shame, but it was also more relaxed since I had seen him. "I didn't want to, really, but I just… I did anyway, and it's over with." Zuko looked at me and sighed, "Katara, my father asked about you when you left a few weeks after I let you go. I told him that I gave you to someone else and he actually laughed and said that you'd be passed along before you where going to perish there."

I felt a horrible rush of fear when I thought about. Zuko sighed, "At least, he forgot about you, and I didn't get in trouble." Zuko shivered, "How do you live here? It's so cold," and a small smile crept over his face. This was a mood I'd never seen in him before, he talked and joked, at the same time. Maybe being free of his father, made Zuko finally return to being a happy young man.

There was a question that hadn't been said, and I was waiting for him to ask it. "Zuko, I've missed you, so much," and he pulled me close to hug me.

"I've missed you too, Katara, more than you'd believe." There was another long pause and silence was the only thing around us. "Katara, I had promised you those years ago, that I would come and get you. Now it's up to you, if you want to come back with me."

It was harder than I thought, "I'll be locked up in your room again?"

"No, never again," and he smiled.

"The people will think that your betraying them," and I stared up at him. He still had his shaggy hair and his deep red scar across his eye.

"Things are more different then you'd believe. The people that I work with are people that want what's good for the nation, and the war…I can't stop it all at once. But I'm really working on it; I promise you Katara, things are different. When my father ruled, everyone had to do what my father said, now I'm open to other people's ideas, and it made people's moods change."

I tried to believe his words, and I focused on the ocean. If I said no, I would be stuck here, feeling lonelier then ever. If I went, I would have Zuko, but not my home and only family... and cold surrondings.

I thought that the choice was going to me so easy, just a snap decision that would suit me perfectly. Now I had that choice, and Zuko had finally come, unexpected, but he had come. He came just when I was about to explode in depression, or fear, or anything that I worked into my brain.

Now what would happen?

I knew I couldn't live in two opposite places. This choice was mine, and I would have to explain everything to my family no matter which one I would choose.

It was up to me, and me alone.

Zuko looked down at me and smiled a small smile, "Katara, if you want to come, I'd be happy to take you, I love you, that hasn't changed. And I promise you that everything is much safer there. But if you want to stay, I'll let you go."

"Zuko…"

He barely smiled, "Whatever you want, will make me happy too."

--

**Yeah, done with this chapter! Okay, so I didn't skip to the future that much, but I did get on track with my story! Now I'm happy!**

**But for next time...**

**Will Katara STAY or GO? **

**Don't worry, I'll update! xD**


	15. Answer Me

**--**

**This was a good chapter to write, so I hope y'all enjoy!**

**Paperbackwriter9**

**Disclaimer: I don't own ATLA.**

**--**

I boarded the boat and turned around to smile. A small wave and the ship was already off. The smile was fake, but it made me feel like it was real enough.

I pictured myself leaving with Zuko, like I always had.

"You don't know what you're doing, you just a child," Sokka yelled at me.

"I am twenty, I think I can handle myself," I shot back.

"This is a mistake, you just came back, why would you leave again?" Sokka yelled and he pushed past me into the hut. "If you want to screw up your life any farther, then do it. If you don't, then stay. You can marry a normal person, and lead a normal life," and he waited for me to answer. "You can have normal, non-fire bending monsters for children!"

I didn't speak, and he turned around with a frustrated glare in my direction. Why couldn't he understand that I wanted to lead a life that was full of adventure?

Okay, that wasn't that hard to see that Sokka was trying to protect me. Was it worth staying? Could I give up the person I love, or my brother, the last thing I had left?

Sokka made me so frustrated, this was my life. If I wanted to go back with Zuko, I should be able to. 'Go back to the Fire Nation,' those words weren't exactly comforting, but it was enough for me for now. Zuko was right here, and the choice had fallen on my shoulders.

"Katara?" Zuko whispered behind me and I turned to face him. "I heard the fight," he said slowly. "Are you sure you want to come? You don't have to you know."

"Don't do that!" I yelled out a little too loud.

"Do what?"

"Tell me that I should stay, don't you want me to come? I thought that was the reason you came to get me. You promised me those years ago that you would come, and now you're here," I told him in confusion.

"I'm just saying…"

"I want to go Zuko, I really do. I trust you when you say things have changed, and I want to come with you," and I started to cry. Out of the blue, my eyes filled with tears and there was nothing to stop them.

"Come here," and Zuko pulled me into his arms. He pulled me up and held me as he walked to his ship. It was dark and smelled like the Fire Nation. The goose bumps on my arms rose; I hadn't been on a Fire Nation ship since….I was captured. Zuko must have noticed because he put me down. As we walked up into the level reserved for the Fire Lord's rooms, he walked behind me, with his hands on my shoulders.

We entered his room, and I felt a huge relief when it was not completely drenched in red, black, and gold. There was barley any color in his room, and it helped my calm down.

"Come here," he said softly and I walked over to him. "Just relax," and we lay down on the bed and I closed my eyes. "Now, tell me what's wrong," and he ran his fingers up and down my arm.

"I'm a little torn in between the choice you gave me. I want to go, but then, as soon as I start thinking about it, I feel guilty," and I felt the wave of sadness wash over me.

"Why? It's what you want, isn't it?" Zuko slid his hand onto my clothed stomach and rested it there.

"I want to go, but I don't want to lose my brother. I don't want to lose the water, and cold air, and…who I am. It sounds childish but…"

"Katara, that's not childish, those are good points to stay here," he whispered into my hair.

"There you go again!" Zuko was seriously making me mad. Did he want me to stay or to go? He seemed to be saying two different things at the same time. I wanted to go, but if he didn't even want me, why should I?

I sat up and Zuko looked up at me with sad eyes. This was becoming more of his choice than mine. "What did I do?"

Rolling me eyes, I said exactly what I thought. "You seem to be telling me to go and to stay, which is it? Please, do you want me or don't you?" There was silence at his end of the conversation, and I was becoming very aggravated at this. "What do you want?"

"I want you to stay," he whispered and I got off the bed as fast as I could.

"I thought you came here to get me, that's what you promised! Zuko, don't you love me?" Again silence and I looked up at him now. He was standing in front of me with a disturbingly calm face. "Zuko?" I said and my voice cracked.

"Katara, please listen, please. I think that you only want to come because you feel that you have to. I came here to convince you to stay because I thought that you would settle back down easily, and I don't want to interfere." This conversation was making me more twisted up inside.

--

Four Years Ago

--

_"You really promise?"_

_"Yes," and he kissed me and then kissed the top of my head. _

_"You'll really try to find me?"_

_"I promise Katara, I promise."_

_"I'm going to miss you Zuko," I whispered out._

_"I'll miss you too," and he hugged me tight. "Now go, and don't look back," he let go of me and I walked until I was many feet away and then stopped._

_"Don't break your promise, please," I yelled over to him._

_"I love you, so you can count on me," Zuko yelled back over to me. He loved me? I hadn't even thought about that emotion, love. _

_"I love you too," I yelled back and I could see a smile on his face even at the distance I was. I wasn't sure if I meant it, but if the time away from him confirmed that I did, I would regret never telling him I loved him. I walked away this time, and like he told me, I didn't look back._

_--_

Present Day

--

"I have to get off this ship," I frantically tried to find the doorknob, and yanked it open. "Zuko, you hurt me," and I looked around at him. There he sat, looking like my leaving wouldn't even bother him one bit. Fine, I thought, and I slammed the door. I followed the hallway we came into, back out into the open air.

What the hell?

That was all I could think right now, and I started to run away from the ship. I slid on a patch of ice, and came crashing to my feet. I was looking straight at the big black ship. "What the hell!" I yelled at it and I felt my heart being torn into two.

Zuko didn't want me to come with? That had never been an idea in my mind; I always thought it would be my choice. This whole thing was seriously messed up…I was messed up.

I was forever stuck with the knowledge that I was violated by the now dead Fire Lord. I was cruelly stuck in a place that was fit for no one but pale skinned, gold eyed people. I was hopelessly in love with someone that didn't want me back and now I was being hated by my only brother. Even if I did stay, Sokka would know that I would rather be in the Nation that took our mother and father. So that meant he already hated me.

"I'm sorry mother, father," and I looked up into the clear blue sky. "I can't do it any more. I'm fed up with doing things for no one. No one cares!" I screamed the last part and I stood up slowly. I waited those four years for no one, because Zuko didn't even want me.

No one cares, so I don't have to.

--

"Last warning! The ship is to leave in exactly fifteen minutes, no sooner, no later!" The man called out and ducked back down onto the deck. I stared at the open water behind the ship heading out to the Earth Kingdom. Was I making a stupid choice?

--

Yesterday

--

"Sokka, I have to talk to you," I looked at him in the hut. Sokka only grunted a reply and looked down at the knife he was sharpening. "Please look at me," I whispered.

"I don't want to look at a traitor," and he turned his back around, away from me.

I let out a sigh, "Sokka, this is your sister you're talking to, I'm not a traitor." There was no answer from my jerk of a brother. "Why can't you listen? I'm not going with Zuko, he doesn't want me to," and with that Sokka faced me.

"You're not worth it?" That was his reply to my whole life. Zuko was slowly becoming everything I stood for and Sokka just asked a question that I had been wondering about in my own mind.

"It's not that…he just wants me to have a good life," I said with trouble, I didn't honestly know why he didn't want me. Maybe I wasn't worth it…

"Of course that's why, he's probably already is married and is using it as an excuse." Sokka's words ripped through me and I was slowly starting to believe them myself.

"Don't say that, I'm…"

"Not worth it," he said and turned around to sharpen the knife. I felt like that knife was ripping through me right now.

"Why do you have to be mean? You're my brother, you should want what's best for me," I said meekly.

"You should want that best life, not one that is harboring secrets and feelings for the Fire Nation," and I began to feel the sadness, and tingling pain.

"The Fire Nation is trying to fix things, Zuko is trying…"

"There you go defending him!"

"Sokka I…"

"Katara, why couldn't you open up and tell me what really happened over there? Or was it all about Zuko and you couldn't bare the idea of telling me that you liked that nation better?"

I slammed the door and slid down it so I was sitting on the cold ground. What Sokka said was close to the truth, and I couldn't help but be mad at myself. No one wanted me around here, not Sokka, not Zuko, and I didn't even want to be myself right now.

I sat there feeling horrible all over again. This place didn't welcome me at all, no place was welcoming me. I couldn't believe how much I had wanted to escape. It seemed like such a short time ago, I was crying for home, and here I was.

Sokka was trying to protect me, I thought, but he was to upset. I knew that it wasn't a good thing to want to be in another nation more than your own, but times were changing. Everything was changing, and I wanted to see it. If people were finally helping to end the war, I wanted to see it, and believe it.

I wanted to help them myself, and this would be the perfect excuse to run away. I couldn't even call it running away, I was more like going away to work.

That's what I told myself.

--

Present Day

--

So that was why I was here, getting ready to leave and start a new life. It made me sure of myself when I thought that I could start over. I was twenty, and I was young enough to begin again.

Sokka probably already read the note I left saying that I was leaving and a small apology for some money that I 'borrowed," but I didn't care. It would be enough for him if I already left and he could go back to his non-screwed up life.

I was sure I was making the right choice now. The captain called the ten minute warning and I looked back at the ocean.

Nice knowing you.

--

I slung what little I had over my back and looked at the plank to walk up. Doubts were far from my mind so I knew I was doing the right thing. I was sure. I walked up the plank onto the open deck and took a fresh breathe of air. A new life, which sounded good to me.

"Katara!"

A man's voice yelled from down at the docks and I looked over the edge of the boat. Surprise, surprise, it was Zuko. There went the feeling of no doubts in my mind.

"What?" I yelled back with the hatred intended. How random was his appearance right when I decided to forget him?

"Come down for the boat. Come onto the dock."

"Why? So you can tell me the name of your wife?" I said and his face frowned, I wasn't budging.

"I don't have a wife, I don't love anyone," he said and I interrupted.

"I know that," I shot back icily.

"I don't love anyone but you Katara."

What? What did he want from me?

"I thought you told me to stay, that you didn't want me," and I grew aware at the fact that there were quite a few people watching now.

"I do want you; I just want what's best for you. Wanting what's best for someone is a part of loving them."

"I thought wanting to be with them was a part of it as well," I said through clenched teeth.

The captain came out onto deck and shouted that there was three minutes till the ship would leave. He stopped when he saw the shouting match that I was having and asked if I was alright. I ignored him and yelled at Zuko to leave me alone.

"I can't leave you alone, I do want you Katara, and I realize that the best thing would be to take you with me. I thought you would be happy about that," and he walked closer the entrance to go onto the deck.

"Happy? Zuko you have crushed my feelings more than even you realize. Yesterday you told me that you wanted me to stay, doesn't that sound like you don't want me to come with you? How should I react to that?"

"I thought you would take it differently, and I'm sorry, truly," and he was dangerously close to walking up and being right next to me. "I love you Katara. I was heart broken in the Fire Nation when you weren't there, and I loaded myself with work to try to forget, I couldn't, or obviously I wouldn't be down here. Please come with me."

Zuko was so close I was starting to feel a strange dizziness, and butterflies filled my stomach. The thought that Zuko as practically begging to take me with him made me excited and it scared me.

"How did you even know I was here in the first place?"

"I read the note that Sokka had. I decided that I was wrong, it's your choice after all, and I had promised." He said and walked closer still.

"Katara?" He was close now, so close, that I could reach out and touch him. We had attracted many people now and they were waiting for my answer. More importantly, Zuko was waiting for my answer.

"Zuko, please just…"

I had driven myself to the point of running away from everything familiar to me. I had made my brother furious with me, and I was running away to forget all that had once been me. I had been a happy innocent girl, and I had a life. I still had a life, no matter who was in it now.

It finally dawned on me that if I went with Zuko, I would be starting a new life, and I didn't have to run away to an unknown place to do that.

"I'm so sorry Katara, for everything. There isn't a way to tell you how much I wish you never had to endure everything that had happened to you. But there is a bright side, I can take you and help you grow from the past. I want you to let me care for you, and feel wanted somewhere, and to someone."

"Zuko, I want…Please, just take me off the ship before I jump off it," and Zuko smiled slowly at me and nodded.

He picked me up in his strong pale arms and I rested my head against his chest. "I love you Katara," he whispered.

"I love you Zuko, please take me with you."

We were down and off the boat, and headed onto his ship. I looked out in the direction of my home.

One day Sokka, I'll come back and apologize, but this is what I wanted now and no one would tell me what to do again.

I can take care off myself.

**--**

**Yeah! So happy ending! I was going to make it a sad ending, but I was in a good writing mood so I couldn't do it.**

**There is going to be one more chapter, and I can't wait to post. **

**I am going to be writing another story and I having been working on outlining it and deciding what the chapters are going to be.**

**It's going to be in Zuko's prospective this time, and I'm so psyched to write it. It has all the characters and it has to do with the real Avatar episodes, so that means I'll be including the Gang, and Iroh, ect. **

**Thank you all so much for reading my first fan fiction and I can't wait to keep writing and get better and better!**

**Okay, so this was long, but now you guys know that I'm not going to be disappearing after this story ends.**

**And there is one more chapter so please remember to watch for the update!**

**--**


	16. Epilogue

**Sorry for the long wait but school is out and I'm free!**

**And here you go.**

**Paperbackwriter9**

**--**

**Epilogue**

This was a sight that brought peacefulness with it. Zuko, my husband, my lover, my friend, playing with our small children in a large beautiful blooming garden outside my chambers.

Something like that is a sight that brings tranquility, and it helps clear my mind. This is a sight I wish to commit to memory, most of my memories are ones that I will want to keep. Only, not all of them give me the same pleasure and joy these seem to.

I often have days were I just start to remember. My mind starts wandering and I forget my surroundings and I think of the past. I remember how I haven't talked to my brother since the day I left; I remember how I was only a sad age of sixteen when I was raped.

The word was harsh, and overwhelming still, but I soon got over that when I started to live here. When I familiarized myself with the palace, I became less afraid of what I didn't see before hand. I grew from a sixteen year old, into something more mature, and more conscious of everything.

Zuko told me first, and then others did as well. Not everyone liked me, even today, but it was expected. It would be like dropping a Fire Nation woman in the Water Tribes and having her help rule the land. Of course, they would dread her more than the people would fear me here.

I moved away from my window, and from the seat of watching my two year old son on Zuko's lap. I walked over to the door and pulled it opened. The guards looked startled, and I knew they had been gossiping, but I walked through and motioned for them to stand their guard at the door.

Leisurely, I strolled into the hallway of my past, or should I say the room. I cautiously opened it and took a lighted torch from outside into it. Lighting the small candles in the room, I looked around and saw images. Not images that made me look away, but things that flew at high speed, and things that reminded me that I was in the room.

_"Fine, I'll take the girl if it means you'll leave me alone," the Prince said and the door open all the way, almost hitting the guard in his big fat ugly nose…Standing there was the Prince of the Fire Nation. My first thought was...wow._

That was a day that I would always remember, how could I forget? I had first laid my eyes on Zuko, and who would have thought he was mine.

_Zuko had saved me, and I got to keep my virginity for someone I loved. But why did he care so much? His father seemed to upset him so much. I couldn't blame him, his father was horrible._

How ironic, Zuko had let me keep my virginity, and then his father took it. Then of course, Zuko was the one that I wished had taken it. Not everything comes true, I guess.

That had been an…interesting night. Our wedding night had been, unusual, and I guess it was all thanks to the 'ex' Fire Lord. My thoughts drifted to that night, and a smile spread slowly on my face.

--

Zuko's strong arms had picked me up and laid me on the bed. I had glanced around nervously and waited for him to talk. He had just smiled and I became even more nervous then I already was. "Was is it?" Zuko had moved over to me and kissed me before he took of his formal clothing and was left in a light tee-shirt and black pants.

My lips had stayed on his when he pulled off my shoes and then his own. Finally he had sat on the bed and pulled me down slowly. I remember shifting nervously and he stopped at stared at me. "Something tells me that you're nervous."

Of course, I had thought, but I smiled and nodded.

"I can understand why, I mean, this is really your real first…" He had stopped suddenly because he must have seen my eyes widen with the thought of his father. "I didn't mean to say anything," he said quickly had and sat at the edge of the bed.

"It's alright, that's alright," I said and had sat behind him, wrapping my arms across his chest and kissed his neck. "I'm can handle it; I'm not that weak anymore." Even though I had turned seventeen, many months earlier, I felt different, I felt like I was refreshed with a new start, and new chance at living a good life.

Zuko had turned to face me and he had sighed, "As if having…making…do this wasn't already uncomfortable, I just had to bring up my father…in our bedroom. I was telling myself not to, but I did and I'm sorry." I had nodded my head no, and a silent understanding went through us both. Zuko had smiled softly and began kissing me and soon removed his shirt. His chest was well built, and I had felt a jolt of excitement when I ran my hand down it.

I was beneath him, and I felt the need to be free of my past. Even though I had been beneath him many times before, I had finally felt secure. I looked up at him and did not see his father, but a young boy who was struggling to fight against his father's repetition.

Zuko had gently removed my shirt and stared down. A sudden feeling of relaxation buzzed through me and I had smiled. Zuko had smiled too, and I knew that everything was going to be alright in that instant.

--

My thoughts drifted back to present day, and I slowly opened my eyes. I rose and swiftly moved to the mirror in the bathroom and ran my fingers over it. The grime covered the tips of my fingers and I peered into the mirror. My ensemble was red, from head to toe, and I didn't mind. My brown hair was free and flowing down my back. My blue eyes shined with the glint of the candle light. Then there was my dark skin, which could almost become one with the shadows, but not quite.

Poor Zuko, he never did hear from his sister again, or his mother. I didn't really ask him and he didn't explain about his family. The only family that he kept himself busy with was our young children. A girl who was three, and boy who was two, and with any luck more on the way.

There was a portrait hanging above our great bed, and it had all four of us painted onto it. We took down the first one when our son was born, so we could paint one with him. I smiled into the mirror and my reflection glimmered with cheerfulness. I would not be the one to tell my children who there grandfather was. For the time being, he was just a figure, no one who was significant.

That room, the room were my innocence was stolen, would be forever locked up until I passed away. I thought I was strong enough, but when I first tried going down that hallway, past that room, I realized I was strong enough when I was away from the door. It haunted my memories, and they usually replaced the comfortable memories I wanted to think of.

I was twenty five, and I still couldn't get past some things. Zuko usually took my mind off of everything. In my head, I could hear someone saying, "Stop being a whining child and grow up." The problem was, I had been only a child, and sometimes I still felt like one.

Truthfully, I didn't want to forget my past. I didn't want to forget the few stray memories of laughing with my brother, talking to my father and Gran Gran, and living in my true home.

Finally, I could look at myself and think of how fortunate I was, how much I was needed by someone. I was needed by Zuko, my children, and the quickly repairing Fire Nation. I smiled again, and felt the sense of release that came with it.

There was an unexpected rush of warm air around me and I glanced up quickly. "Zuko," I said tenderly and he came up from behind me. He leaned down and rested his chin on my shoulder, and wrapped his arms around me.

"Katara, I thought you told me that you didn't come in here anymore," his voice was very tranquil, but had a questioning sound to it.

"I did, but I felt like coming back. I'm allowed to aren't I?" I turned my head and questioned him and he pulled away. He nodded but still raised his eyebrows.

"You surprise me a lot Katara," was all he said and pulled me away from the reflection in the mirror. His lips slowly traced the skin behind my ear and I closed my eyes. There was a silence that made me feel relieved to be out of everyone's view except Zuko's.

No doubt, trying to be accepted was certainly a hard thing to do in this nation, but it was paying off. Zuko replaced many nobles with nobles and generals he could cope with. He was truly trying to give the Fire Nation a good name, and hoped that our son would want to do the same thing in the future.

Still, I often wondered if I was an aunt, or even still considered to be Sokka's sister. Things were too hectic when I had gone back, and Sokka had just been there at the wrong time. That mistake had probably already caused our relationship to change for good. It was a sad thought that I was without a brother that I thought would protect me for danger.

I knew Sokka had tried to protect me, and I realized that it wasn't his fault for being upset. After all, I hadn't told him anything that had happened, so he probably put his own ideas of what did in his mind.

Zuko grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the room and closed it. I would never return to it again, but somehow I knew that I didn't need to.

Zuko's strong grip pulled me along down to our bedroom and back out into the sun and laughter of our children. "Mama!" My baby boy shouted, as that was one of the few words he said. I bent down and picked the light skinned, blue eyed boy and smiled. My little girl sleepily moved over to Zuko and Zuko picked her up gently. I smiled at the sight of Zuko being a good father, and our daughter in his arms.

All I could say now was that my life was going to be as good as it could be. That I was at peace with myself, and I had left the tortured sixteen year old version of me locked away…for good.

**--**

**So, sort of a sad happy ending, just what I wanted, and I hope Katara sounded older in this, that was what I was shooting for.**

**On another note, I'm sorry if you were expecting a sex scene, but it just didn't fit in with the calmness to the chapter.**

**Look out for my next story! Please!**

**I thank you all who reviewed….nice or mean….and the people who added me or my story to their favorites. It really means a lot! **


End file.
